Dimentio we're back!
by Acro111
Summary: The players have been picked, the game has begun, now all we need to know is who's on and who's off! Elimination game, sequel to EwtaD.
1. WE ARE BACK BABY!

**'When are we going to start our new operation?'**

**-I**

_'Soon my friend, soon.'_

_-A_

**'You think Dimentio will remember us?'**

**-I**

_'We're unforgettable!'_

_-A_

**'I miss him. *sad face***

**-I**

_'I do too.'_

_-A_

* * *

Icefox didn't feel like responding, she sighed and closed her phone, something banged downstairs and rattled the house. She ran downstairs (Sorry Icefox if you live in a one story). Acro stood in the hole in the wall, "Oops." The older girl said, her hair had grown out from when Dimentio sent her to cut it, and it was still orange, but slowly was turning back to its normal color.

"A simple Knock would suffice." Icefox said, she ran down and hugged her friend. "Come on," Acro said, "Lets reunite all of the trio."

* * *

Dimentio was reading the list again. He heard a zip and couldn't comprehend what was happening till he was zooming upward.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE! WOOHOO!**

**Okay if you're new to my story 'Easy ways to annoy Dimentio' I WELCOME YOU!**

**Rules:**

**OC'S from 'Easy ways to annoy Dimentio' **

**I need one more time, can I use your characters in this?**

**If yes, I am not entitled to any lawsuits or flames should they get hurt or feel they are being unfairly treated. You may KINDLY leave a review requesting we be fair.**

**1) When elimination time comes you cannot vote yourself to stay in, you must vote for someone else.**

**2) You may BOT form alliances. **

**3) Please keep in contact with team members**

**4) When eliminating someone, you cannot choose someone on the other team, you MUST choose from your own team.**

**5) Should you like to withdrawal from the challenge, you may leave a review on the elimination day (between every three and five chapters).**

**6) IN NO WAY WHATSO EVER are you allowed to say something bad about someone else's performance! I'd like to keep this game clean.**

**7) If you do not complete a challenge you will be up for elimination. If you do it your safe. So you CANNOT vote for a safe person.**

**8) Please play fairly.**

**9) Please control your OC's authors and authoress's.**

**10) Winner gets to be in the third installment.**

**Anyone new want to have their OC's in this? If so please leave**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Anything else I need to know: (allergies, fears, likes dislikes ect…)**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**~Acro111**


	2. Target aquired

**I'll allow one more chapter for entries (Authors and Authoresses if you have another OC now's the chance to enter them)**

**AFTER THIS CHAPTER NO MORE WILL BE ALLOWED IN!**

* * *

Icefox shuffled a deck of cards she glared at Acro, who was intently watching the cards. Icefox laid down 12 cards, the folded her arms and smirked at Acro who was looking over the cards carefully.

Acro then leaned back in her chair into darkness since the single light bulb above them didn't provide a lot of light, all you could see of Acro's face was her mouth which was tilted up in a smirk, she held one hand out and snapped her fingers. A light went ton behind her, Icefox went wide eyed. In the light behind Acro was Dimentio all tied up. A triumphant looking L stood over Dimentio.

"You didn't?" Icefox asked, "Oh I did," Acro said getting up the area around them lighting up, "What did I do?" Acro asked confused.

Icefox slapped the older girl upside the head, "You got L to come!" Icefox shouted. Acro shrugged, "I felt like we should have him here too."

"Any one else I should know about?" She asked, "Well so far," Acro thought, "We have Venice, Desi, Arachni, Amp, Jacklyn, Scoomba, birby6, Toni, Vivi, Momo, Mikey, and I'm dragging Alec into this." Acro said proudly.

"Why are you dragging Alec in this you'll give him your authoress treatment?" Icefox asked, "Will not!" Was Acro's reply, "If anything Alec will be off the first day." Icefox contemplated Acro's words then slowly nodded, "Yeah your right."

"So where will the competition take place?" Acro asked, Icefox thought, "Various Dimensions." she nodded.

Acro thought, "Hmmm, okay!"

* * *

**So now you know more information, it'll be a new place after each elimination.**

**If there are no more new comers by this Saturday I'm starting and if I don't have enough people I'll ask my friends for some OC's.**

**Rules:**

**OC'S from 'Easy ways to annoy Dimentio' **

**I need one more time, can I use your characters in this?**

**If yes, I am not entitled to any lawsuits or flames should they get hurt or feel they are being unfairly treated. You may KINDLY leave a review requesting we be fair.**

**1) When elimination time comes you cannot vote yourself to stay in, you must vote for someone else.**

**2) You may NOT form alliances. **

**3) Please keep in contact with team members**

**4) When eliminating someone, you cannot choose someone on the other team, you MUST choose from your own team.**

**5) Should you like to withdrawal from the challenge, you may leave a review on the elimination day (between every three and five chapters).**

**6) IN NO WAY WHATSO EVER are you allowed to say something bad about someone else's performance! I'd like to keep this game clean.**

**7) If you do not complete a challenge you will be up for elimination. If you do it your safe. So you CANNOT vote for a safe person.**

**8) Please play fairly.**

**9) Please control your OC's authors and authoress's.**

**10) Winner gets to be in the third installment.**

**Anyone new want to have their OC's in this? If so please leave**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Anything else I need to know: (allergies, fears, likes dislikes ect…)**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**~Acro111**


	3. I'm an idiot

**A/N: What would I do without you Icefox. *sighs stupidly* Icefox reminded me I need your OC's appearance. So if you did enter someone please give me their appearance if you didn't.**

**Also please don't tell me something like, Tall, skinny, human, has hair. Okay unless your OC isn't human I don't wanna hear it.. I want details…like**

**4'5", curves in the right places, tan, red hair.**

**Okay? Okay.**

**Seriously Icefox is so smart.**

* * *

**So now you know more information, it'll be a new place after each elimination.**

**If there are no more new comers by this Saturday I'm starting and if I don't have enough people I'll ask my friends for some OC's.**

**Rules:**

**OC'S from 'Easy ways to annoy Dimentio' **

**I need one more time, can I use your characters in this?**

**If yes, I am not entitled to any lawsuits or flames should they get hurt or feel they are being unfairly treated. You may KINDLY leave a review requesting we be fair.**

**1) When elimination time comes you cannot vote yourself to stay in, you must vote for someone else.**

**2) You may NOT form alliances. **

**3) Please keep in contact with team members**

**4) When eliminating someone, you cannot choose someone on the other team, you MUST choose from your own team.**

**5) Should you like to withdrawal from the challenge, you may leave a review on the elimination day (between every three and five chapters).**

**6) IN NO WAY WHATSO EVER are you allowed to say something bad about someone else's performance! I'd like to keep this game clean.**

**7) If you do not complete a challenge you will be up for elimination. If you do it your safe. So you CANNOT vote for a safe person.**

**8) Please play fairly.**

**9) Please control your OC's authors and authoress's.**

**10) Winner gets to be in the third installment.**

**Anyone new want to have their OC's in this? If so please leave**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Anything else I need to know: (allergies, fears, likes dislikes ect…)**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**~Acro111**


	4. purple majesties, and yellow counts

**Okay. There is soooo much confusion! You can enter someone that's not human! But too late for that!**

**Here's who we've got!**

**Venice**

**Desi**

**Arachni**

**AmperDavid (Or Amp as I like to call him!)**

**Jacklyn**

**Scoomba**

**Birby6**

**Toni**

**Vivi**

**Momo**

**Mercelle Elvira "Mikey" Weston**

**LoverofLaughs(LoL for short)**

**Yoshi**

**MarioLiza (Or ML)**

**Blue toad**

**Krystal**

**Thomas "Tornado" Sanchez**

**Heather Erin Rivera**

**Alec**

**Hannah**

**Tessa**

**Sam**

**Okay? Okay. 22 people (If I counted correctly.)**

**Now to divide you all into teams!**

**Desi, Jacklyn, Scoomba, Birby6, Vivi, Yoshi, Tornado, Tessa, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 11 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Arachni, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Blue Toad, Krystal, Heather, and Alec.**

**YOU 11 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

**Now lets finally get started!**

* * *

Icefox looked at the paper's on her desk. Acro walked in, "What's with all the papers?" She asked. Icefox looked up, "These are all the people in our show." Icefox held up a few papers. Acro's eyes widened, "Holy cow! We're going to need a whole island!" She said looking at the papers and seeing a few familiar faces.

Icefox looked up at Acro who was still scanning the papers. "Island?" She repeated, Acro slowly looked up, "Yeah. That's what I said." She said.

"No." Icefox stood shaking her head, "YOU said island."

"Yeah Icefox I did. So?" Acro asked putting the papers on the desk, Icefox grabbed Acro's face and dragged her to the window and shoved her head against the glass. "ISLAND!" Icefox shouted, Acro looked up in the sky where Icefox was pointing. "Yeah, that's my first island." She said, Icefox slapped her forehead. "Acro you don't get it do you?" Icefox asked, "Wait first?"

"Yeah, on Wii resort whatever my face is on the blimp." Acro said sitting on the desk her locket jingling. Dimentio flung the door open. "JUST LIKE OLD TIMES!" Icefox shouted.

"Why on earth did you drag me here again?" He hissed. "Aww don't pretend you hate us." Acro got up and hugged him. "I'm not pretending." He said looking down at her. "Really?" Icefox looked at him, "This DNA scanner says other wise."

Acro let go of Dimentio, "When did that get here?" her question was ignored.

"It scanned the tears on the list, one is yours." Icefox grinned. "I don't cry." Dimentio stuck his nose in the air.

"Liar, liar, hat's on fire." Acro sang. "I thought it was pants?" Icefox asked, "Well clearly his pants aren't on fire." Acro said pointing at Dimentio, who's hat was indeed on fire.

* * *

"So you want me to kick my own OC's off their island, for our game show?" Acro asked Icefox, who shrugged, "We have no where else to go, unless you still have the bus."

"I let my cousin barrow it." Acro waved her off. "Then we go to the island." Icefox said standing up on the table the four were sitting at. The four being Icefox, Acro, L and Dimentio. "No." Acro closed her eyes and swiped out at Icefox's feet making the younger girl fall.

"I say Castle Bleck." L said. The other three shared looks, "Yeah no." Dimentio said, "I can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth but I agree with Icefox." Said Authoress's face lit up.

Acro sighed, "S isn't gunna like this. But fine." Acro flipped open her phone and walked out of the room.

One screaming and arguing over the phone call later, Acro walked back in, "Pack your bags." She said.

* * *

"When are they gunna get here?" Acro whined, "Déjà vu." Icefox said. "What's déjà vu?" Acro said sitting up. "Didn't we have a similar conversation when we first arrived at the castle and we were outside Dimmy's room?" Icefox asked.

Acro picked at the grass and tossed it down to the city below, "I think." She finally said.

"LOOK HERE'S THE FIRST AIR BUS!" Icefox shouted jumping up. Acro stood up a little dizzy.

The air bus (A flying bus duh) stopped in front of them, Jenny opened the door, "I thought you delivered mail?" Acro asked the Koopa, who shrugged, "Summer job." She said.

Desi, Jacklyn, Scoomba, Birby6, Vivi, Yoshi, Tornado, Tessa, Hannah, LoL, and Sam stepped off the bus. Sam immediately clung to Acro who looked confused. Sam handed her a note. "I'll read that later." she stuck the note in her pocket, "Okay, welcome." Icefox said shaking everyone's hands. Jenny's bus drove away.  
"Uhh isn't this dangerous?" Desi asked looking down at the city. "Not if Acro kept the protector bubble up." Icefox answered who looked at Acro. "The protector bubble?" Acro suddenly looked nervous. "Acro." Icefox said in a warning tone. "I may have gotten rid of the protector bubble." She said. Icefox slapped her forehead.

"So you're Jacklyn?" Acro asked looking at who she assumed was Jacklyn. She nodded and said nothing. "Okay." Acro moved still with Sam clinging to her, "You're Scoomba," She said pointing at the cross eyed Goomba, "Birby6." She pointed at the Goomba holding a wooden hammer.

"You're Vivi, you must be Yoshi." Icefox said to Mimi's younger sister and the orange yoshi.

"And I know you two." Acro said, "Tessa and Hannah."

"Who are these two?" Icefox asked, "Tessa and Hannah, Orca's characters." Icefox nodded.

"Okay." Acro made move to go to the porch on the mansion that was on the floating island, but Sam wouldn't let go. "Sam?"

"Yus?" He looked up at her with his big brown eyes, "Let go please." Acro said, "Okay." He let go of her and her and Icefox disappeared and reappeared on the front porch, "You 11 are the purple majesties!" They said pointing at the group who moved over to the porch. "Welcome to the mansion." Acro said grandly sweeping her hand towards the door which opened up. "Motioned activated only for me and Icefox." Acro explained.

Over the next few minutes the two explained the them the rules.

"Come on we'll show you around." they said.

* * *

"Who's Exavior?" Jacklyn asked looking at a door that was black with drippy red writing on it. "Oh you see this is my mansion and my characters live here but I sent them on a vacation." Acro explained.

* * *

"When we get b-back I'mmmmmm g-gu-gunna k-k-kill Ac-c-cr-cro." Exavior said freezing in Antarctica with the others.

* * *

"So you all have your junk-stuff, and you all know where everything is so enjoy your not-going-to-last peaceful stay." Icefox smiled at the group before running downstairs to meet Acro who was waving at the new group to come to her. "Welcome." She said. The two, like they did with the first group, explained the rules.

"Any questions?" Icefox asked, a hand was raised, "You in the back?"

"Why did you make me leave if I was just coming back?" Alec asked, the others in the Yellow Counts looked at him. "Cause rules are rules." Acro said.

"I wanna see who's who." Icefox said, "Icefox you know almost every one." Acro tired saying.

"Lets see, Amp," Icefox pointed, "Arachni, Venice, Toni, Momo, Mikey, Alec, ML, Blue Toad, Krystal and Heather." point, point, point, point, point, point, point, point, point, point.

* * *

"So whats our first task?" Jacklyn asked once the two hostess/authoresses gather the two in the main living room. "Horror movie survival." Acro said nonchalant. "We've hired some of the greatest killers in the show biz." Icefox said.

"Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees," The windows behind Acro and Icefox got dark as a storm came quickly, "Freddy Krueger, Lizard, Google, Scream, Chucky," the last name earned laughter, "They aren't allowed to touch you so long as you have these on." Icefox tossed bracelets at them "Thank you Mikey for giving us some long time ago." Acro said.

"When does the new task begin?" ML asked. She got a few 'yeahs' from everyone else. Both girls grinned, "Soon," and then they disappeared.

* * *

"Hurry turn the surveillance camera's on." Icefox said once they were in the sunroom on the third floor. Acro turned them on, "Let the fun begin." Dimentio said leaning on the swivel chairs the girl were in watching the screens.

* * *

**Enough for right now!**

**Whew my fingers are tired but the next chapter will be out soon. As for Sam's behavior, he likes Acro, scratch that loves Acro. (He's Orca's character) Okay so questions.**

**1) Did you like it?**

**2) Who do you think will survive? (Can't vote for yourself has to be on your team)**

**3) Who's your favorite killer out of the ones I listed?**

**4) Can you name the movies their from? (First person from each team to get them right is automatically safe from elimination. Gotta leave a review.)**


	5. Freddy cheats

**Desi, Jacklyn, Scoomba, Birby6, Vivi, Yoshi, Tornado, Tessa, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 11 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Arachni, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Blue Toad, Krystal, Heather, and Alec.**

**YOU 11 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

"This is getting boring." L said after joining the other three in the sunroom, he looked over and saw Icefox and Dimentio on the verge of sleep, Acro beat them to it. It had been two hours, a few like, Jacklyn, Amp, Arachni, Desi and LoL went to bed, while, Mikey, ML Krystal and Heather found the game room. Alec, Tessa, Hannah and Sam were still in the living room. Toni, Scoomba, Briby6, Vivi, Yoshi, Tornado, Venice, Momo, and Blue Toad were in their rooms but not asleep.

Dimentio and Icefox slowly turned to look at him, then Icefox turned and shook Acro awake, "Hmm what?" She asked rubbing her eyes before putting her glasses on, "Its getting boring." Icefox said, "Kay. Dimentio can you get my phone its on the blue beanbag, please?" Acro said still tired. Dimentio blinked away his sleepiness and grabbed the phone, tossing it to Acro, she flipped it up.

"Hey Michael, time to move." She said before flipping the phone down.

* * *

Amp woke to someone walking in the hallway, _'Probably another contestant.'_ he thought trying to go back to sleep. The footsteps, to light for anyone of their age made him shot up. He ran to the door and cracked it open he peeked out, he saw no one. Sighing he closed the door.

* * *

"He didn't even see Chucky!" Icefox screamed, "Well Chucky is short, I don't like him." Acro said, "Then why did you invite him?" L asked, "I didn't he invited himself." Acro grumbled.

"Shhh, look Jason's heading to the living room." Icefox said.

* * *

"I can' believe Acro." Alec sighed, "We're best friends but this is crossing lines." He said, "Hey we all know Acro," Sam said, "She likes to play games." He said, "So why don't we play her game?" Tessa suggested. "We're not suppose to form alliances." Hannah reminded them. "Yeah, but she didn't say we can be 'really close'." Alec said. They heard one of the living room doors slide open, they looked at the one that slide open. "Does it normally do that?" Tessa asked Alec who grew wide eyed, "No." He whimpered.

Slowly they saw a large leg stick in the room, outside rain started to fall in buckets. Then a body connected to the leg (duh) came in, "Is that Jason?" Hannah asked, Sam gulped, "Yep." **They screamed and ran to the other door which opened to see Michael Myers. They screamed again.**

* * *

The four were laughing. "Ohh oh look Tornado and Toni are coming out!" Icefox shushed them.

* * *

Toni ran to the stairs and saw Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees blocking the two living room exits, she heard Alec scream, the other three she could care less about but Alec was her teammate. Weather or not she liked him or not she needed to save him. She ran downstairs, someone was following her.

Toni ducked in the kitchen, she went through the cabinets and found a frying pan, she waited by the door, someone pushed it open, she swung.

It made a weird thunk sound as a body dropped to the floor, it was Scream. Which is exactly why she covered her mouth to keep from doing. She stepped over the knocked out killer and peeked in the door next to the one she and Scream just entered.

She saw Michael and Jason watching the four, "Alec." she hissed, he looked over, she waved for him to come over. Suddenly someone grabbed her, She thrashed about, "Relax its me!" A guy said, she stopped and looked up to see Amp, Arachni behind him.

* * *

"When did he get there?" Acro asked, the others looked just as confused. "Where did Tornado go?" Icefox asked looking over the screens. "There look, asleep in the hallway." Acro said pointing at one screen, "Why did he fall asleep there?" L asked. "Oh no," Acro murmured. "What oh no?" Dimentio asked, Acro stood and went to a filing cabinet she opened it and pulled out a file it had Tornado on it, "See look, dislikes: Tests, failing, losing, falling, fire." She read.

"So?" L said confused. "So, Freddy, got burned alive….by fire." Acro said, "And Freddy's a dream demon." Icefox started to put two and two together.

* * *

Vivi walked out of her room walked out of her room to see what all the screaming was about when she tripped over something, or someone's. **She turned over and screamed**. Chucky was standing over Tornado with a knife, she kicked out at the doll. "Leave him alone!" She shouted at him. She grabbed Tornado under the arms and dragged him away from Chucky who was now running after them.

Vivi glared and placed Tornado on the ground, She walked calmly to stand in front of him. Chucky slowed down when he saw her glare, "Toy with this." She hissed before kicking him in the face resulting in his head popping off.

Now headless, Chucky screamed, his body running around trying to find its head. With him distracted Vivi dragged Tornado to his room.

* * *

"Freddy the deal was you scare them enough to make them scream, not kill them." Acro and Icefox hissed at the killer who was holding Tornado up by his shirt. A fire circled around the four. "Let." Acro hissed, "Him." Icefox continued, "Go." They both said. Freddy sneered, "Or what?" He asked grinning. "We found embarrassing pictures of you and Jason and trust us, we would love to share them with the world." They said showing said pictures. Freddy let Tornado go who woke up. "You wouldn't."

"Would." They said before disappearing.

* * *

All the lights came on in the mansion, everyone stopped what they were doing, "Due to Freddy being a cheater, this challenge will end now." Icefox said over the intercom. "Also, if you screamed we saw and it was funny." L said "L GIVE HER BACK THE INTERCOM!" Acro shouted.

* * *

**Whew.****Okay….so the thing was if you screamed you're up for elimination.  
****So;**

**For the Purple Majesties;  
****Tessa, Hannah, or Sam.  
****For the Yellow Counts;  
****Alec or Vivi.**

**Cast your votes please! Remember only for those on your team. So PM can't vote for someone on the YC off. Pm votes for PM, YC votes for YC. Wow I hate describing the Mansion, its a maze on the fisrt and second floors. after that the thrid and fourth ones are simple. *sigh* ****And I can't believe it. You all got every one right except Lizard and Google. ****Lizard and Google are from 'The Hills Have Eyes.' Other then that you guys would have gotten it right. Oh well. **

**Also if you've read EWTAD, do you remember the Alice cosplay chapter(s)? I made if a real fic, why don't you check it out?**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**1) Are the team names acceptable?**

**2) Do you want to change teams? Why? (If its cause you don't like yellow or purple then too bad)**

**3) What should the second challenge be?**

**4) Do you know that the island is moving? (One day it'll be over asia the next its over paris)**


	6. Good bye one and two

**Desi, Jacklyn, Scoomba, Birby6, Vivi, Yoshi, Tornado, Tessa, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 11 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Arachni, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Blue Toad, Krystal, Heather, and Alec.**

**YOU 11 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

**Okay I'm not sure weather I wasn't clear or what but uhhhh you can only vote for those people I listed so if you didn't vote for Tessa, Hannah, Sam, Alec or Vivi then I didn't count your vote (Thank god not all of you did it).**

**But votes are in.**

* * *

Acro and Icefox gathered everyone in the ROR (If you haven't read my Randoms series its just a room that changes to fit the users needs.) "You all did well." Acro said.

"Aside from Tessa, Hannah, Sam, Alec and Vivi." Icefox said. "You guys step forward." Acro motioned for them to do so, "First challenge you guys….and you didn't do very well." Icefox said.

"For the Purple Majesties." Acro said, "Tessa, you're going home." Tessa nodded sadly and her teammates got up and hugged her.

"For the Yellow Counts." Icefox said, "Vivi, you're safe." Vivi sighed, "Alec. Sorry bud, you're going home." Alec shrugged, "I kinda figured." He said, "Well, sorry dude." Acro said. Alec shrugged.

* * *

"A little disappointing that I got voted off," Tessa said walking outside to the air bus, "But I guess its survival of the fittest." She shrugged, "Oh well." She stepped on the bus and waved goodbye.

* * *

"I kinda expected to get voted off just cause, I'm not the smartest or fastest." Alec said walking to the air bus, "But I trust Acro and Icefox and I know they've got something up their sleeves." He said stepping on the air bus.

The doors closed and the bus zoomed off.

* * *

Icefox, "But I'm not wearing sleeves."

"Okay teams." Acro said, "Get a good nights rest you're going to need it."

* * *

**Wow so much confusion…..and don't worry if you didn't have a speaking part this time you will next. So don't worry!**


	7. SPY MOVIE

**Desi, Jacklyn, Scoomba, Birby6, Vivi, Yoshi, Tornado, Tessa, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 10 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Arachni, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Blue Toad, Krystal, Heather, and Alec.**

**YOU 10 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

"Last time on 'Dimentio we're back' the teams had to go through a horror movie." Acro said, "Sadly Freddy cheated," Icefox sighed, "Making us stop the horror movie competition."

"Based on who screamed was who got kicked off." Acro said.

"In the end it was Alec and Tessa saying good bye to the island." Icefox said.

"Today our guest will experience another movie!" Acro shouted, "Who will be victorious?" Icefox asked, "And who will fall flat on their face?" Acro added.

"Stay on this chapter, HEY DON'T CLICK ON THE BACK BUTTON! To find out." Icefox concluded.

* * *

***Commence theme song. Which is Dimentio's 'It's Showtime.' shows picture of contestants***

* * *

"What do you think they'll make us do today?" Arachni asked, "Don't know, and could really care less." LoL said trying to avoid Arachni who was making his arachnophobia kick in.

"Arachni leave the dude alone." Amp said, Arachni sighed and left LoL alone. Blue Toad looked up at ML who was playing Smash Bros with Momo. "I do wonder what they're going to do," Yoshi sat down next to blue toad, "Try not to think about it." Acro said scaring everyone in the room.

"So today's challenge?" Icefox asked, "My dear Acro,"

"Yes my darling Icefox?"

"Would you be so kind as to pull a slip of paper out of this hat?" Icefox held a hat out to Acro, "I would love to pull a-whatever out of the hat." She reached it and pulled out a slip of paper. "My dear Icefox?"

"Yes my darling Acro?"

"Would you be so kind as to read the paper aloud to our dear guest?"

"It'd be my honor." Icefox took the slip and took a breath, "Guest, you are now part of a spy movie." Icefox read, "The team that gets the best review from the four judges, two of which are me and Acro, will be safe from elimination. Draw a role from the hat," I Icefox motioned to the hat in Acro's hand, "that role will be your position in the making of the movie. You cannot trade roles. Good luck." Icefox threw the slip in the air.

"Yellow Counts," Acro stood in front of a yellow hat, "Come choose your fate." Venice, Arachni, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Blue Toad, Krystal, and Heather stood and dragged themselves over to the hat.

"Lets see the results." Icefox said she pressed a button on the remote in her hand and they all turned around to the TV, the screen fuzzed, ML and Momo shouted they interrupted their game, and it showed the results.

ROLE FOR THE YELLOW COUNTS

Venice: Director

Arachni: Spy (good)

Amp: Spy (good)

Toni: Spy (bad)

Momo: Spy (bad)

Mikey: Camera person one

ML: Camera Person two

Blue Toad: Evil master mind

Krystal: Shot set up person

Heather: Good master mind.

"Alright!" Acro said, "Icefox let's see your team." Acro smirked, "Fine fine." Icefox pulled out a purple hat.

"Purple majesties, GET OVER HERE!" She shouted, Desi, Jacklyn, Scoomba, Birby6, Vivi, Yoshi, Tornado, Hannah, LoL, and Sam made their way to Icefox. "Now let's see their results." Acro said.

The screen fuzzed.

ROLE FOR THE PURPLE MAJESTIES

Desi: Good master mind.

Jacklyn: Spy (bad)

Scoomba: Camera person one

Birby6: Camera person two

Vivi: Shot set up person.

Yoshi: Spy (bad)  
Tornado: Spy (good)

Hannah: Director

LoL: Spy (good)

Sam: Evil Master mind.

Icefox's jaw dropped, "Sam? And evil master mind?" Acro burst out laughing, "Sam can't kill a dust bunny!" Icefox shouted, "I demand a redraw!" she yelled at Acro who was laughing her lungs out. "No way!" Acro shouted.

The purple majesties sighed.

* * *

**Sorry PM's, Sam's the bad guy, and he's very mary-sueish (except he's a guy)**

**Uhh AmperDavid, I do wanna see whatever it is you wanted to tell me…..only it says I can't message you know cause you apparently disabled it. I'm not sure but yeah…..Just so you know. **

**ALSO!**

**If you like the movie Halloween, i really want to say to check out my sisters fic, "His Rose" its a Michael Myers fic, and she really needs feedback, she's got some but not alot...and me being a softy wanna just throw that out there. Okay, okay thats why i didn't update, I was helping Orca112 with her 1st story.**

**AND!**

**Not that you care I just wanna say, updates won't be as often in this one as it was in the first. 1) I'm help Orca. 2) I'm redoing my Randoms stories. If you haven't checked out the Randoms or Orca's stories you need to!**

**Bye! Review please!**


	8. Yellow spys!

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR THE YELLOW COUNTS ONLY!**

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Maybe.**

**Desi, Jacklyn, Scoomba, Birby6, Vivi, Yoshi, Tornado, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 10 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Arachni, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Blue Toad, Krystal, and Heather.**

**YOU 10 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

**Venice: Director**

**Arachni: Spy (good)**

**Amp: Spy (good)**

**Toni: Spy (bad)**

**Momo: Spy (bad)**

**Mikey: Camera person one**

**ML: Camera Person two**

**Blue Toad: Evil master mind**

**Krystal: Shot set up person**

**Heather: Good master mind.**

* * *

"AND ACTION!" Venice shouted, Mikey and ML turned on their cameras.

"Sir." Toni and Momo ran into a dark smoky room, "Sir, Heather has found the files." They said, The big chair behind the desk spun around to reveal Blue Toad, he was petting a stuffed cat. "Idiots." He murmured.

"Find those files." He said, "Heather cannot know our plans." He slammed his hands down on the table.

* * *

Arachni and Amp ran away from an abandoned factory, it sploded. They stopped and watched it splode. "High five." Arachni said, Amp high fived her careful not to drop the files he had in his hands.

* * *

Icefox was cracking up, "Hey Icefox whats so funny?" Acro asked walking over, "You're team just exploded your warehouse!" Icefox laughed, "WHAT!" Acro looked at the screen.

* * *

Blue Toad, Toni and Momo were throw out due to the explosion. "I want them hunted down." Blue Toad hissed, "I want them destroyed!" Toni and Momo scurried off to do so.

* * *

"Here you go your majesty." Amp said throwing the files down on Heathers desk, she looked at them, "Good work agents." She said looking through the files. Arachni tried to peek in, Heather held them away from her gaze, Arachni sighed.

A red light blared, Heather nodded at the two who ran out.

* * *

"Where's your little girlfriend Amp?" Toni asked fighting Amp, "She's NOT my girlfriend!" He shouted kicking her in the stomach. Toni held onto the railing and flipped herself up on it, "Sure she's not." She said, before jumping down and sweeping her feet out making Amp fall down.

* * *

Arachni watched as Momo looked around scared, Arachni took out a ninja disk and threw it down, it hit Momo on the foot, "Ow!" Momo shouted, Arachni jumped down, Momo screamed, Arachni picked up a pipe, Momo looked around, finding nothing she reached behind her pulling out a ninja sword.

* * *

"Where the hell did that come from?" Acro asked, Icefox shrugged.

* * *

Arachni circled Momo and the two fought like they were pirates (You know the same foot and arm/hand movements) Finally Arachni yelled and swung out, the sword was knocked out of Momo's hand.

Momo looked at Arachni scared.

* * *

"Where are the files?" Blue Toad asked Amp. Toni had brought Amp back and now Blue Toad was interrogating him, "I'll never talk." Amp said holding his head high and closing his eyes.

"You won't but she will." Blue Toad said he snapped his fingers and Momo threw Arachni in the room.

* * *

"I thought Arachni was doing pretty good till they cut scenes." Icefox said Acro nodded agreeing.

* * *

"Where are the files?" Blue Toad asked her, "You'll get no such information from moi." She said and then she kicked him. Blue Toad grunted, and held back a whimper. "Tell me or-"

"Or you'll what?" Heather asked.

* * *

"Where did she come from?" Dimentio asked Acro and Icefox shushed him.

* * *

"By order of the law you are under arrest." A police officer said, "Good work." Heather said to Amp and Arachni, "No prob, but what was on the files?" Arachni asked, "A world wide thievery of every secret organization." She said walking away.

* * *

"I thought it was okay." Acro said, "Plot could have been better." Icefox agreed, "Over all I give them a 7 out of 10." L said, "6" Dimentio said, "6" Acro wrote down the scores, "7" Icefox said.

"Grand total of 26 out of 40." Acro said.

"Not a lot." Icefox said, "Let's see your team do better." Acro said.

"Fine then." Icefox said.

* * *

**BTW I'm grounded, turns out loosing your phone does that to you. *sighs* So of course since I'm grounded I update! ^^.**

**Also I'm THINKING about doing a pic of all the people but- since not all of you gave apperance-I need to know your apperance, IF YOU ARE INTERESTED! If you DO want to be in it i suggest you use this prompt;**

**Hair color and length:**

**height:**

**size (thin, chunky, fat, anerexic ect. ect.):**

**Eye color (or colors):**

**Skin color (Or colors yes i said colorS):**

**Outfit (just for this pic!):**

**Anything else:**

**Okay? Okay. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Purple spys!

**Desi, Jacklyn, Scoomba, Birby6, Vivi, Yoshi, Tornado, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 10 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Arachni, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Blue Toad, Krystal, and Heather.**

**YOU 10 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

**ROLE FOR THE PURPLE MAJESTIES**

**Desi: Good master mind.**

**Jacklyn: Spy (bad)**

**Scoomba: Camera person one**

**Birby6: Camera person two**

**Vivi: Shot set up person.**

**Yoshi: Spy (bad)**  
**Tornado: Spy (good)**

**Hannah: Director**

**LoL: Spy (good)**

**Sam: Evil Master mind.**

**….**

**Wow I must not be clear in my writing at all. I said the last chapter was for the Yellow Counts….meaning that's the only people who were in it. You didn't see anyone from the PM's so that's why its was for the YC's. Like this. This one is for the PM's meaning no YC's will be in it.**

* * *

"QUIET!" Hannah shouted, everyone got silent, "Thank you." She said, "Now, ACTION!"

Scoomba looked at the camera confused and turned to Birby6 who had the camera rolling, "How do I start the camera?" Scoomba asked, Hannah stood up and hit a button on it, Scoomba made an 'Ooooooooh' movement with his mouth. Hannah sighed.

Desi looked down at the organization, pressing a button on the intercom she spoke, "Agents Tornado, and LoL, please come to my office." And then Desi let go of the button and walked to her office where both spies were waiting.

"Your mission should you except it," Desi said, "Is to infiltrate Sam's secret base and save the director."

* * *

"Breaking the fourth wall?" Acro wondered, "Nice." L said, "Extra points for that." Icefox said.

* * *

"Do you except?" Desi asked, Tornado and LoL shared a look and nodded.

* * *

Yoshi and Jacklyn stood outside Sam's secret base waiting, "Here they come." Jacklyn nudged Yoshi who looked up to see Tornado and LoL running at them.

* * *

Tornado managed to beat Yoshi and LoL was having a hard time fighting Jacklyn.

"Come on throw a punch at me!" Jacklyn shouted, LoL licked his lips, he wanted to say he can't hit a girl but he didn't, Jacklyn punched him in the jaw sending him backwards and finally falling back on Tornado.

"Sorry." LoL said, "Its kay." Tornado said, standing up, Tornado ran at Jacklyn and hit her with a Tornado blast (I have no clue what to call it)

Jacklyn went flying back and fell on top of Yoshi who was trying to get up.

LoL walked inside while Tornado called the police for Yoshi and Jacklyn. "Come out Sam!" he shouted, "I know you're in here"

"But where am I?" Sam asked, "Try to find me." He said.

"You and your stupid games." LoL muttered running forward.

* * *

"Not bad so far." Acro said taking down notes *coughdoodlescough*

* * *

"Where are you, you coward!" LoL shouted, "I assure you I am now coward. You're just not looking, look with your eyes, your ears, your smell, your touch." Sam said his voice coming from everywhere.

The lights suddenly came on blinding LoL, he shielded his eyes, "Looking for this?" Sam asked holding up a button, "What's it do?" LoL asked. Sam grinned and glared at LoL, "This." He said pressing it, a GIANT FREAKING LAZER came up and shot out a green beam LoL watched in horror as it went up and slowly circled the earth, making it slowly down and eventually stop.

"So you're keeping us on the same day?" LoL asked, Sam glared at him and stomped his feet, "Wait for it!" He whined and then the laser came back down a hit a volcano.

* * *

"Okay now its just getting stupid." Dimentio said, L threw his popcorn at him shutting him up.

* * *

The volcano exploded and the lava came out fast and burned down the capitals of the world.

"That's what it does." Sam said walking away.

* * *

"Over all," Acro said, "8."

"Agreed." Icefox said, "5." Dimentio said with the popcorn bucket still on his head, "7" L said.

"So," Icefox jotted down the scores, "Total of 28 outta 40."

"Yellow Counts are up for elimination then." Acro said, Icefox nodded, "Dangit!" Acro screamed.

* * *

A**lso I'm THINKING about doing a pic of all the people but- since not all of you gave apperance-I need to know your apperance, IF YOU ARE INTERESTED! If you DO want to be in it i suggest you use this prompt;**

**Hair color and length:**

**height:**

**size (thin, chunky, fat, anerexic ect. ect.):**

**Eye color (or colors):**

**Skin color (Or colors yes i said colorS):**

**Outfit (just for this pic!):**

**Anything else:**

**Okay? Okay. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Vote two

**Desi, Jacklyn, Scoomba, Birby6, Vivi, Yoshi, Tornado, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 10 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Arachni, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Blue Toad, Krystal, and Heather.**

**YOU 10 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

"Yellow Counts I really expected more from you." Acro said to her team, "Oh well." she sighed, "Venice, Mikey, ML and Krystal, you are safe from elimination." Acro said, "Because you weren't on the camera," Acro said.

"Arachni, Amp, Toni, Momo, Blue Toad, Heather.." Acro said, "One of you aren't going to stay here." She said sadly.

* * *

**FOR THE YELLOW COUNTS ONLY!**

**Yellow Counts here are the people YOU CAN vote for to leave.**

**Arachni**

**Amp**

**Toni**

**Momo**

**Blue Toad**

**Heather**

**REMEMBER! ONLY YELLOW COUNTS VOTE HERE!**


	11. Good bye three

**Desi, Jacklyn, Scoomba, Birby6, Vivi, Yoshi, Tornado, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 10 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Arachni, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Blue Toad, Krystal, and Heather.**

**YOU 10 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

"Your votes have been painstakingly tabulated." Acro said, "It only took a few minutes." Dimentio said Icefox elbowed him. "Ow." Dimentio now rubbed the sore spot on his stomach.

"And sad to say but…."

The Yellow Counts looked around scared, "Blue Toad." Acro said, "You've been voted off." Acro said sadly.

Blue Toad packed his stuff, "I'm a little upset I have to leave but it was fun to be here while I was here." Blue Toad stepped on the air bus and waved good bye to the Yellow Counts who were waving from the porch.

"Always sad to loose someone." Acro said. "Yep." Icefox agreed.

* * *

**Desi, Jacklyn, Scoomba, Birby6, Vivi, Yoshi, Tornado, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 10 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Arachni, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, Krystal, and Heather.**

**YOU 9 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

"So what should our next challenge be?" Acro asked Icefox who shrugged.

* * *

**YOU CAN CHOOSE!**

**Here are your choices.**

_**1) Scary maze**_

**2) Bungee jumping**

_**3) Dance comp**_

_**If you chose 1 then here's what you need to include;**_

_**1) Your OC's physical fear (Can't be water, fire, bad movies. It has to be something that is able to move and has a mind of its own)**_

_**2) How your OC's would react to that fear?**_

_**3) How fast do you think they'd react/get out of the maze?**_

**If you chose 2 here's what you need to include;**

**1) Does your OC's like bungee jumping (I'd hope they did if you chose this one).**

**2) How would they react if they went first?**

**3) How would they react period?**

_**If you chose 3 here's what you need to include;**_

_**1) What dance would they like to do?**_

_**2) Would they no it alone?**_

_**3) Who would be their partner if they didn't dance alone.**_

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR SEND ME A MESSAGE!**

***cries b/c Blue Toad is gone* I EXPECTED THE LIL GUY TO GO FAR! **

**Oh well ALMOST 100 REVIEWS AND WE'RE ONLY ON LIKE 11 OR 12 CHAPTERS! HOLY COW! AT THIS RATE IT'LL HAVE MORE THEN ITS SISTER/BROTHER FANFICTION!**


	12. I tell myself I'm fine!

**Desi, Jacklyn, Scoomba, Birby6, Vivi, Yoshi, Tornado, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 10 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Arachni, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, Krystal, and Heather.**

**YOU 9 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

"Last time on 'Dimentio we're back'" Acro said, "Blue Toad was eliminated."

"Poor lil guy." Icefox murmured. "But that's life." She said, "So your votes have been painstakingly tabulated…." She said.

"And we'll reveal to you what the winner is after the theme song!" Acro said grinning.

* * *

Theme song plays showing remaining contestants.

* * *

Acro walked over to the intercom in the kitchen she pressed the button and sighed, holding a megaphone up to it she said, "GET UP! CHALLENGES AWAIT YOU!" She grinned when she heard people upstairs scream and moan from being woken up.

Icefox walked in, "Ya could have waited till I was up." she said rubbing her eyes, "Where are we anyway?" she asked popping herself in one of the swerve bar chairs. Acro walked to the back door and looked at the GITS (Global island tracking system) "Over Australia." She said. "I think."

Finally the contestants came down.

"I hope you're ready for the scare of your life!" Acro said giddy, making a few people shudder, "Because you are going through the scare maze." Icefox said. A few people shared looks or fear.

"Oh yeah we've got your fears." Icefox said.

* * *

**Last chance to submit pic information, and tell what your fear is, If you don't, then the pic won't be drawn and you won't talk in the challenge. I wasn't really in the writing mood so be thankful I even posted this!**

**I lost my phone and now it turns out the number isn't working anymore!**

**BUT!**

**There is some light in this world, I saw the lion king Broadway production! IT WAS EPIC!**

**Scar was awesome and he seemed purr as he talked!**


	13. THE MAZE!

**Desi, Jacklyn, Scoomba, Birby6, Vivi, Yoshi, Tornado, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 10 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Arachni, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Krystal, and Heather.**

**YOU 9 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

**A/N: Sorry I don't think I'll do the picture. One not everyone submitted the okay to do so and two I just don't feel go and three we're outta paper. *shrugs* go figure***

**Sorry maybe some other time guys and girls…and other….*is shot***

* * *

"Alright teams." Acro said, "You have ten minutes to get out of the scare maze." She said. Icefox tossed people bracelets, "Use these to signal to your teammates," She said, "And to let us know where you are."

"You don't have to use them." Acro added, "But it'll be your own fault if you don't."

* * *

They were in a dark giant room, (And I mean giant room), two spot lights appeared showing Acro and Icefox standing by the entrance to the maze.

"When your name appears, head in the maze." Acro said. Icefox pulled out a button and a TV screen lowered to show Dimentio fumbling with papers, a few people laughed and others were chuckling. Slowly Acro and Icefox faced the screen, "Uhh Dimentio."

Dimentio looked up from the papers, "First name please." They said, "Right." Dimentio nodded, "Jacklyn."

* * *

Jacklyn walked forward into the maze. She wondered around for a minute before looking at the bracelet Icefox had given them, she messed with a button on it before it shot a bright purple spark in the air, scaring her.

A bunch a squeaking happened next, she turned and saw a bunch of bats flying at her, she screamed and took off running.

* * *

Desi was the next one in, when she heard the scream, "Jacklyn?" She called in, she saw a bunch of purple sparks being shot up in the air, "Jacklyn!" Desi ran to the purple sparks. She found Jacklyn running around with bats flying around her, Desi heard something hiss, turning she saw a poisonous snake (What its deadly?) Desi screamed, making Jacklyn stop and look at her, "Run!" Desi screamed, Jacklyn didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

Birby6 and Scoomba were in the maze next, when they heard Icefox on the speaker, "Jacklyn and Desi have completed the maze in less then 5 minutes."

"Come on." Birby6 said to Scoomba who was looking around confused, Birby6 took a step forward before noticing Scoomba wasn't following, he sighed and turned back, "Scoomba," Said Goomba looked at him, "Come on." he repeated, "Oh yeah." Scoomba said following Birby6.

* * *

Vivi looked around, she tried to remain calm, Yoshi was with her so she tried to be calm for both of them.

Suddenly Yoshi yelped, Vivi turned and saw why, a bunch of spiders were crawling on the poor creature, "Stay calm Yoshi." She said trying to keep herself calm. Then she saw what was making Yoshi stay still, it was the two snakes wrapped around its feet.

She wanted to scream but she kept calm.

Walking over calmly she managed to shoo the spiders off, when one of the snakes lashed out at her, she jumped back, "Hey that's not nice." she said before morphing into a basilisk, the two now tiny snakes seemed to scream before slithering away.

Yoshi looked up at Vivi who was still in basilisk form and fainted. Vivi changed back to her normal self, "Ohhh that can't be good." She said picking the fainted orange yoshi up.

* * *

Tornado was stuck with Hannah who, lets just say, sucked at navigation. Sighing he looked around when Icefox's voice came on, "Vivi brought Yoshi out of the maze, in under 7 minutes."

"Weird." Hannah said, "I thought Scoomba and Birby6 went in before them." "They did." He said, "Which is very odd."

"Come on lets get outta here asap, I don't wanna face my fear." "What is your fear?" Hannah faced Tornado, "My fear?" she asked, "Zombies." She said, "But I doubt Acro or Icefox can make on appear, Tornado's eye widened, "Well not one but many." He pointed behind her, Hannah turned and screamed.

* * *

"Birby6 has made it out!" Icefox said, "Where Scoomba is, I have no clue." her tone was fake happy.

* * *

LoL and Sam were pushed in the maze. Sam immediately got on the ground and started sniffing it, "Uhh no offence dude," LoL said, "But," He squatted down, "What are you doing?"

"Smelling."

"I can see that Sam but I mean why?"

"Cause, I am one of Orca's Auras." Sam said annoyed.

"Aur-what?" LoL asked, "Aura," Sam sighed, "Animals, humans, souls and ghost mixed in one being." He explained.

"And what does this have to do with smelling the ground?" LoL asked, "Icefox is at the end of the maze," He said, "If I can smell her, I could get us there." Sam's head lifted from the ground, "This way!" He pulled LoL forward.

* * *

"Scoomba made it out with half a minute to spare, Hannah and Tornado also have made it out in 6 minutes." Icefox said, "Now the Purple Majesties only have to wait on Sam and LoL to come out and we'll move on to the Yellow Counts." Icefox said over the intercom.

Not seconds later Sam came running out and LoL followed wind blown, "Scratch that," She said on the intercom, "Sam and LoL have made it out in under 5 minutes."

* * *

Venice and Toni were shoved in the maze, "Lets go." Venice said walking forward, Toni on the other hand was frozen, an acromantual (Giant Spider and I mean GIANT), was hanging over them drooling, "What?" Venice looked back, seeing Toni looking up she too did so, the acromantual (True stuff look it up!) Toni screamed and ran, dragging Venice with her as the acromantual dropped from the ceiling on the ground and started chasing the two, clicking its poisonous pinchers together.

* * *

Arachni was having trouble dragging her still asleep husband in the maze. "Dimentio," Acro jabbed said jester in the ribs, "Help her." She said, Icefox appeared, "Whats' taking her so long?" Icefox asked, Acro pointed and saw Dimentio trying to pick up Amp.

"Come on he can't be that heavy." Arachni said, but Dimentio was about to collapse under his weight, "Told you Dimentio was fat." Acro mumbled, "Its those Shroom shakes."

Icefox burst out laughing from that memory **(A/N: If you can tell me the chapters, you might be safe from elimination).**

"How can such a bony guy be so heavy?" Dimentio asked dropping Amp on the ground, making Arachni kick him.

L appeared from, no where really, "Bony?" He walked over to Amp and gently rolled the sleeping dude over, "I don't know where you where holding him up, but he's got no bones here around his waist."

Acro stood by not helping or thinking about doing so, "Oh, c'mon. Quit complaining, he's got to be 180 pounds at most." She said motioning to Amp.

L laughed, "He's definitely at least twice that." Arachni slapped him upside the head. Dimentio glared at Acro, "This is your fault, Acro. You should have brought O'Chunks." Dimentio snapped, "Hey, O'Chunks isn't even part of this, don't drag him in this when he ain't even here." Icefox snapped, "What, because Jester-boy can't do a little lifting? Here," She walked over to the still asleep Amp, "lemme try," she lifted Amp by the back of his shirt thanks to Super Strength "Oh, this is easier than I thought. I can carry him myself." She said, not even struggling, Dimentio and L looked with their jaws dropped, Icefox walked passed in order to get back to the exit of the maze, "Men are so useless." She muttered.

"Hey! I'm not useless! Both L and Dimentio shouted.

* * *

"Oh no." Acro said, "What is it?" Arachni asked, looking back at Acro who was still holding up Amp, "The maze reads peoples fears and makes them real, enough to cause pain, draw blood, kill even." Acro gulped.

"So?" Arachni asked, "Well once you're in the maze you can't get out unless you find the exit." Acro sighed. Arachni walked over and slung an arm around Acro, "So what's your biggest fear?" She asked.

Acro shifted nervously and placed Amp on the ground before conjuring a sled to pull him on, "Well lets just say what I'm afraid off kills for fun, it makes you go insane."

"Dimentio?" Arachni said confused helping Acro put Amp on the sled thing. "Yes, he scares all, but no he's not my fear." Acro said, "My fear is a poltergeist."

* * *

Icefox, "Oh crud." Her partner in crime was now stuck in the maze with a play-with-victims-sanity-before-killing-it spirit. Teleporting to the entrance, "The rest of you just go in." She said opening the maze entrance.

Mikey, Momo, ML, Krystal and Heather walked in calmly.

Icefox shook her head, "This is gunna be bad." She said teleporting back to the exit just as Venice and Toni made it out, the acromantual stopped at exit trying to break past the barrier. "GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Toni screamed, "Someone calm her down." Icefox said, Venice, being her only team member out led her away, "You were just supposed to scare her, not try to make her lunch." Icefox scolded the giant spider who looked at Icefox sadly with his eight eyes, "Fine, I'm sorry I snapped at you." She sighed. The spider perked up and disappeared, Icefox turned around and shuddered, 'Spiders.' She thought.

* * *

"So how hard can this be?" ML asked the other girls. "Hopefully not that bad." Mikey offered, Momo skipped ahead, "Have a positive look on this, we have ten minutes." She said, Krystal shook her head.

"Do you guys hear that?" Heather asked, "What is it?" Krystal asked, "Sounds like mice." ML froze, "M-mice?"

"No- I may be mistaken, it might be snakes." Heather said, ML went cold, "S-s-snakes?"

They all listened, "Maybe it's just my ears." Heather said, the others laughed and walked ahead, "I hope it is." ML said before jogging to catch up.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Arachni asked as Acro pulled Amp while they walked, Acro laughed nervously, "Nope." She said, "Sorry," She said, "No need." Arachni waved her off. "Anacondas." She said.

"Excuse me?" Acro asked, "That's my fear." Arachni said, "Oh." Acro sighed, turning she stopped walking, "Something wrong?" Arachni asked, "I thought-" Acro stopped talking, "Never mind. Come on I wanna get out of here asap."

* * *

ML saw something slither on the ground, she stared at the spot after the thing had moved before- "OH MY GAWSH IS GUNNA EAT ME!" She ran away, "ML wait!" Momo and Mikey called chasing her.

Krystal and Heather looked at the slithering thing, "A snake?" Heather tilted her head to the side, "Well I guess some are poisonous?" Krystal said shrugging, "Yeah." Heather agreed.

* * *

"By luck," Icefox said, "Krystal and Heather have made it out in 6 minutes. ML, Momo and Mikey have four left before they are disqualified."

"OH COME ON!" They heard Momo scream from the maze making Icefox laugh.

* * *

"Well we haven't run into a poltergeist." Arachni said, "So I guess that's good. And look we can see the ending," She looked back at Acro whose eyes were glazed over, "Acro?" She walked over, "Hello?" She waved her hand in her face, "Any lights on upstairs?" She asked, one hand on her hip the other dangling, "Come on wake up. Wakey, wakey." She said, Acro's eyes remained glazed over, Arachni sighed, "You've got to be kidding me." She said.

* * *

Momo was dragging ML and Mikey around 100 mph. "oh the exit's got to be here some where!" She said, "Hey look its Acro and Arachni." Mikey said, Momo looked, "And the Exit!" ML said, "Hello?" They head Arachni snap her fingers in Acro's face.

"Arachni whats wrong?" Momo asked running up to the three (Amp is still knocked out and Momo dragged ML and Mikey with her)

"Acro froze and I can't unfreeze her." Arachni said dramatically. Momo looked between Arachni and the frozen Acro, "Did you think to say 'run?'" Arachni shook her head, "What?" She looked up but as she did Acro blinked, "Wha-" Arachni glomped her, "THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE OKAY?" Acro was confused, "What happened?" She asked, "You froze."

"And we've got less then a minutes to get out." Acro said, they all froze, "Yeah we should get out huh?" Arachni said walking off, "Yep." ML agreed.

* * *

Once they were all out Acro, Icefox and Dimentio teleported the maze away and teleported everyone back to the mansion.

* * *

The judges never felt so drained, Dimentio landed face first in a beanbag. "Never again." He said his voice muffled, "I'm with Dimentio." L said throwing himself on a couch. Acro shivered thinking about the maze, "Same here," She said, Icefox watched her friend snap her fingers and a bottle of medicine appear. "What did happen?" She asked, Acro looked up, "Oh-I uh. I don't know." She said tears threatening to fall, "I was walking one moment and the next Arachni was glomping me."

"Strange." Icefox said, "Your telling me." Acro said.

* * *

**Whew. Finally.**

**I tired to get everyone involved. Voting next chapter.**

**Review please!**

**ALSO! I haven't done this since some previous chapter so;**

**QUESTIONS!**

**1) How was it?**

**2) Did you like it?**

**3) What can I improve on?**

**4) Who do you think is up for elimination?**

**5) Any other words?**


	14. vote three

**Desi, Jacklyn, Scoomba, Birby6, Vivi, Yoshi, Tornado, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 10 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Arachni, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Krystal, and Heather.**

**YOU 9 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

**Yellow Counts you're safe from elimination.**

**So**

**Purple Majesties vote who you want off on your team. (YC please don't vote.)**


	15. Good bye four

**Sorry Yoshi, you're off.**

**LoL YOU STOLE MAH IDEA! I was gunna have it be a surprise but NOOoooOO you gotta go and guess it!**

**Desi, Jacklyn, Scoomba, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 9 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Arachni, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Krystal, and Heather.**

**YOU 9 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

The Purple Majesties waved good bye to Yoshi who was on the air bus leaving. "Well," Acro said turning around, "Since LoL decided to GUESS the next competition I guess there is no hiding it," She said turning to Icefox who said, "it's a Kart race."

Acro walked over to a shed a little whiles away from the mansion and opened it, inside there were go-karts, dirk bikes, (the standard Mario kart stuff)

"Take your time choosing," Icefox said, "We'll be setting up the track." Icefox said, "You mean make Dimentio do the work?" Toni said, "Nu huh!" Acro said.

"I thought we were." Icefox said, "Well we are," Acro said turning to Icefox, "But we're making L help him."

* * *

**Okay**

**Go-Kart**

**Or**

**Dirt bike?**

**It'll be a one on one thing, (it'll be random so don't ask if you can be with so and so)**

**But I do have a question….**

**How good is your OC on a go-kart/dirt bike?**


	16. IMPORTANT READ BOTTOM

**Desi, Jacklyn, Scoomba, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 9 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Arachni, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Krystal, and Heather.**

**YOU 9 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS**!

* * *

Icefox was playing Wii kart against Dimentio, "So, what we got?" She ask ed Acro who was looking at what the contestants said about the kart race, "Well…a lot of headaches." She said, "I wonder if I can disable comments all together on JUST this story? I mean," She turned back to the computer, "I love hearing from them its just GAWSH THEY DRIVE ME CRAZY! Request, specifics, ideas, demands-"

"You could just stop putting author notes in." Dimentio offered, "No, cause then the story'd be boring." Acro sighed, "Oh well, you got the track set up?" she asked Dimentio who swerved on the game into a cow (Guess what track that is?)

"Well kinda." He said, "What do you mean kinda?" Acro asked walking over to the two, "Well its kinda between dimensions and-"

"You made it like your little tag game huh?" Acro asked flopping in the bean bag chair between the two, "Kinda!" They turned and saw L who's eye was twitching, "He left me in the desert!" He shouted, Icefox threw the remote at Acro who quickly took over the game, "Awww why the heck are you Toad?" she asked, Icefox didn't answer as she helped L dust himself off, "Dimentio I could rip your head off now!" L shouted when he put his hat on and sand came out of it.

"Okay so who's going against who?" Icefox asked looking at the list on the computer Acro made, "Desi against Venice. Jacklyn against Arachni. Scoomba against Amp, I see a winner already." Icefox mumbled, as Acro and Dimentio were still racing, "Birby6 against Toni. Vivi against Momo. Tornado against Mikey. Hannah against ML. LoL against Krystal. Sam against Heather."

"YUS!" Acro jumped up and did a 360, "In your face Dimentio, in your face!" she pointed in Dimentio's face till he teleported her across the room.

* * *

LAST CHANCE TO SUMBIT INFO ON THE RACE OR I'M GUNNA GUESS! ALSO THIS'LL BE MY LAST UPDATE ON THIS STORY TILL either to 25 or 26.


	17. Go!

**Desi, Jacklyn, Scoomba, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 9 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Arachni, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Krystal, and Heather.**

**YOU 9 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

**Oops. I said I'd update either the 25 or 26.…fail on my part *hides* I SORRY! I tried to get this done but I had no inspiration!**

* * *

DESI VS. VENICE

Acro looked at the contestants, all dressed ready for the ride of their lives. "Desi, Venice, before you go, we warn you, this is a between time and space race, you might not come out unharmed." Acro said, both went pale, "Do you want to go on?" She asked, they glared at each other, "I'll take that as a yes."

Icefox walked out with both girls, "Take your places." she said, Desi hopped on her light blue and pink dirk bike while Venice jumped on hers. Venice was decked out completely in black and white, and Desi matched her bike.

Icefox and Acro appeared up on the-the place where the person waves the flag yeah that place- "Each lap will be different," Acro said through a megaphone, "We've built maps in your vehicles, so you won't get lost. Just in case."

"On your mark." Icefox said, "Get set-Go!"

Both girls zoomed off. Dimentio snapped his fingers and the two disappeared.

* * *

Desi looked over at Venice who was glaring at the road ahead. Turning back Desi barely had time to comprehend when she hit a sand dune, the bike went up the dune and flew in the air before landing roughly but upright in front of Venice.

Dazed by the flight she took Desi didn't notice Venice trying to pass her till she already had. Glaring ahead at the black and white dressed girl in the desert. Desi pushed a button and got a moment speed boost.

They heard a train, both girls looked at it coming up, the red and white bar came down blocking their way, they shared a look before zooming trying to beat the other across.

* * *

"Interesting." Dimentio mused as he and the authoresses watched the train and the two dirt bike girls. "Nice first place to go." Acro congratulated Dimentio, "Yeah but they're gunna hit the train." Icefox said looking through her binoculars.

"What?" Acro looked down, "You have to teleport them out of there as soon as they hit those tracks." Acro said.

* * *

There was no way they were going to beat the train by now it was too late to stop, both braced for impact, but a dimensional rip appeared on the side of the train absorbing the two.

* * *

"I'll go back and get Jacklyn and Arachni ready." Acro said disappearing. Dimentio and Icefox teleported to the next part of the lap, Flipside.

* * *

Merlon opened his door to get his mail when he heard the strangest buzzing noise, he turned, "OUTTA THE WAY GRAMPS!" Venice shouted, the wind from her passing made Merlon be blown back. He stood up shaking his head, "Oh ho, what was th-"

"MOVE!" Another blast of wind and another dirt bike passed, Merlon shut the door to his house, annoyed.

* * *

Icefox cracked up laughing when she saw what they did.

* * *

JACKLYN VS. ARACHNI

Desi and Venice were now neck and neck when they were once again teleported.

This time to the Island in the Sky. Where they saw the next group ready to go.

Arachni and Jacklyn were screaming at them to hurry. The two slowed down, tagging their teammates they stopped their bikes.

Arachni got in her kart called the Toxicosis, while Jacklyn slide in hers. They looked up at Acro who was reading a book, "ACRO!" Amp shouted up, "WHAT!" She glared down at them, "Oh your ready," She picked up the megaphone, "On your marks, get set-GO!" Acro shouted.

Both girls took off. Dimentio once again teleported them away.

* * *

The Underwhere was not helping the two drivers at all. The many holes and the river was going to be a challenge. But thankfully Icefox had some shayde's build a bridge. Arachni noticed there was some water on the bridge, she swerved to avoid it unintentionally bumping into Jacklyn who turned and glared at the girl. Jacklyn sped up, ahead of Arachni and slammed on the breaks.

Arachni had to slam hard on her breaks to stop from hitting Jacklyn. She breathed heavily once she had stopped, Jacklyn grinned, taking off she splattered water on Arachni and her kart.

Arachni gapped after the disappearing girl, "Oh it is on." She hissed.

* * *

Jacklyn looked back, Arachni was no where to be seen, grinning she faced forward, the portal was at the entrance to Jaydes's palace, "In the bag." She said.

Above though Arachni was speeding, nearly running over shayde's, she looked below, Jacklyn had no idea she was up here, swerving Arachni's kart dropped down, in front of Jacklyn's, who slammed on the breaks in order not to be crushed. Jacklyn watched, dumbstruck as Arachni disappeared in the portal.

Glaring she took off.

* * *

Arachni zoomed through the over there, shouting at those who got in her way. She thought everything was fine till someone shouted about another driver, looking back she saw Jacklyn glaring daggers at her.

"Oh sh-" Arachni turned around and shifted gears, the kart went to its top speed, Jacklyn noticed Arachni was getting farther away, cursing she swerved running into a block, she waited till an item appeared on the karts GPS screen, grinning she sent the blooper ahead.

Arachni grinned, Jacklyn was way back there. She turned back around and saw a blooper, "Oh no." Arachni whispered, it shot ink at her, she yelped and swerved, but soon she was able to see through, Jacklyn wasn't that far behind her, she turned and ran into a block, looking at the GPS screen she laughed when it showed a banana.

"Eat this!" She shouted throwing the peel back, Jacklyn swerved to avoid it.

* * *

AMP VS. SCOOMBA

Amp and Scoomba were waiting, "Arachni where are you?" Amp whispered, "no, no Scoomba, you don't put coke in the kart!" Acro said to Scoomba who was looking at her confused.

Amp looked back at the track when he heard the squeal of tires. Arachni came around the corner, Jacklyn followed shortly. The first thing Amp noticed was that Arachni has ink all over her, he laughed a little, Arachni crossed the line and Amp jumped on his bike, when Jacklyn crossed, the rest of the team yelled at Scoomba to get on the kart. Amp was ready for Acro to say go, she just waved at him, taking off, Scoomba's team continued to yell at him, "What?" He asked, they pointed down the track still yelling at him he turned and saw Amp had already disappeared through the portal, "Oh!" He hurried over and jumped in his kart.

* * *

"Where's the Goomba?" Dimentio asked Icefox as the watched Amp zoom through Yoshi's island, she shrugged when she heard a maniac laughing, turning they saw Scoomba swerving, he was driving plenty fast, and he'd be doing good if he wasn't swerving.

Icefox face palmed, "Wow." She said, Dimentio cracked up laughing, "Hey pay attention Amp's nearing the portal." Icefox snapped.

* * *

Amp heard the laughed before he felt the bump, turning around he saw Scoomba still laughing crazily, had hooked his bike onto Amps. "What the-" The two went through the portal.

* * *

"Bowser's castle," Icefox grinned, "nice choice."

* * *

Amp turned, his bike still going, he kicked at Scoomba's kart, come on get off!" He cursed at the Goomba, finally Scoomba got what he was trying to do and bit his foot, "Ow!" Amp kicked Scoomba off him, the kart still connected to his bike which was now on autopilot.

Amp cursed, He gave one hard kick with both of his legs and Scoomba's kart was out of his bike. Sighing he turned back around autopilot turning off as Amp pressed a button, zooming off.

Scoomba blinked, it wasn't till Amp turned the corner he started driving faster.

* * *

Arachni was mad she turned to Acro still reading, "That should be against the rules!" She shouted, Acro looked up at the monitor that showed the two about to go through portal, "Yeah." Acro said, "I'll think about that while choosing who stays and goes. But there's not much I can do right now Arachni." She looked at the other contestants chatting away on the front porch, "Birby6 and Toni, you two are up." She spoke through the megaphone.

* * *

TONI VS. BRIBY6

Toni was on her dirt bike and gone by the time Birby6 got done yelling at Scoomba and got on his Tiny Titan and got going.

Toni was speeding through Toad town, not caring if the toads yelled at her, she turned back seeing Birby6 following her.

"Take left." Her GPS said, she made a sharp turn left and hit a block she looked at the screen, it showed a Koopa shell, grinning she turned and tossed it back at Birby6. It hit him dead on. "Yes!" Toni said happily, she turned and jumped through the portal on her bike.

Bibry6 glared ahead, "no you don't." he shouted taking off.

* * *

Toni wasn't ready for the day to night change, as her eyes were adjusting she felt the ground slip out from under her bike, she screamed as it went downwards, she blinked finding herself on Rainbow road.

She grinned as he bike went back up and went through the curves, "WOOHOO!" She shouted, "whoa!" she swerved to stop from hitting the side, laughing she went faster.

Bibry6 wasn't ready for the change either but he remained calm as his kart zoomed downward then back up.

* * *

Wind swept Toni and Bibry6 made it back at the same time. Vivi and Momo jumped on their vehicles, Vivi a kart and Momo a bike. They took off.

* * *

**Stopping there for today again sorry its almost a day late not completely but almost.**

**Whew so what did you think?**

**Personally I see a new hatred coming from Jacklyn and Arachni.**

**Lil fact: Rainbow road (or whatever from the n64) is my fav track your like in space on this road made of rainbows (duh) and theres neon stuff. IDK I haven't played it in a while.**

**What's your fav track from the mario kart games?**


	18. Go! Again!

**Desi, Jacklyn, Scoomba, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 9 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Arachni, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Krystal, and Heather.**

**YOU 9 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

VIVI VS. MOMO

Vivi and Momo were neck and neck in Toads factory, they turned, dodging boxes and the conveyer belts movements. Momo hit a block waiting for the item, she glared ahead at Vivi who was now in front of her, 'Bullet Bill' she laughed, pressing the button her bike transformed under her into a bullet bill.

Vivi was pushed out of the way, "WOOHOO!" She looked up, haven fallen out of her kart, she saw Momo zooming past on a bullet bill. Glaring she got back into the kart and went after Momo who was now back on her bike.

* * *

The two flew out of the portal, landing on ice, the two swerved before they got in control. Vivi and Momo both ran into blocks. Vivi glared at Momo who was getting ahead. 'Three Koopa shells' Vivi grinned. Momo looked at the screen, 'Mushroom' "Awesome!" She exclaimed.

She felt something bump her bike roughly, looking back she saw Vivi about to throw another Koopa shell. Momo faced front and screamed, she swerved so she didn't hit the penguins, Vivi glared and zoomed past them, throwing the second shell, it missed.

Vivi cursed when she heard Momo laugh. Taking the last shell she tossed it.

Vivi laughed when Momo's bike flipped, Vivi zoomed past.

Momo drove fast to catch up with Vivi who was disappearing in the portal.

* * *

TORNADO VS. MIKEY

Vivi made it there a split second before Momo, but Mikey already had her helmet on so the two left, Tornado on his kart, Mikey on her bike, at the same time.

* * *

The two dodged trees as they zig zagged towards Boos Mansion. Mikey yelped when a piranha plant came up and snapped at her, swerving she had to swerve again when she almost hit a tree. She heard Tornado laughing and sped up, she saw him going through the portal when he tossed a Koopa shell back at her, she missed it, laughing she turned back around and went through the portal.

* * *

Tornado saw the portal was at the finish line on Luigi's circuit (I'm pretty sure that's what it's called), when his a blooper appeared, "What the-" it inked on him making him swerve. Mikey laughed as she passed him.

* * *

HANNAH VS. ML

ML got in her kart and zoomed off by the time Tornado got to Hannah who clumsily got in the kart.

She took off after ML who was already through the portal. She looked around finding herself on a river, she saw, ML go down a pipe.

* * *

ML had the mushroom she got from hitting a block tucked in her arms, she was underwater in a clear pipe, a few demented underwater creature swam past her. She heard Hannah come down the pipe and gaining ground on her. Swerving to avoid electricity she squished the mushroom and sped up.

* * *

Hannah glared at ML who was getting farther away, she went through a block and looked at the screen, 'Golden Shroom.' She had no clue what it did but it was better then nothing. She pressed it suddenly her kart went to fast for her liking.

* * *

ML saw Hannah zoom past and through the portal, ML crossed through and appeared in a farm or ranch, she saw Hannah, still going fast, screaming and swerving to avoid cows.

ML shook her head and sped up. "There is no way I'm loosing to her." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

LOL VS. KRYSTAL

ML managed to catch up to Hannah due to Hannah swerving so much. ML sped up and tagged Krystal who jumped in her kart as soon as Hannah tagged LoL.

* * *

Krystal ran into a block and saved her three Koopa shells, LoL was coming up fast on his Red Hot Speedster, looking back calmly Krystal threw a shell at him, LoL swerved to avoid it.

Krystal turned back around, she sped up, the ground dropped beneath her and she landed on a mushroom that bounced her back up, she gave out a startled yelp before landing, "Wow." She shook her head.

LoL ran into a block and got a golden mushroom, pressing the button he was given multiple speed boots, as he passed Krystal he stuck his tongue out at her, Krystal glared at him and threw her second Koopa shell at him, it barely scraped the back of his bike.

A portal opened ahead, and the two, neck and neck, disappeared in it.

* * *

Icefox and Dimentio watched them go from 3D to 2D. "One of these old maps?" Icefox asked Dimentio who shrugged, the two drivers, now throwing whatever they could at the other, were driving on Shy guys beach.

Icefox faced the drivers, "Well I guess it's okay, the graphics are cruddy." She said, Dimentio rolled his eyes.

* * *

SAM VS HEATHER

Sam stood antsy by his bike, Heather glared at the track waiting for Krystal to get back. Sam looked waiting for LoL, finally the two, still throwing stuff at the other made it there.

The two turned and jumped on their bikes.

* * *

"My money's on Heather." Dimentio said sipping Shroom shake. "Yeah, Sam's too shaky on the bike, I think a kart would have been a better choice for him." Icefox agreed. "Give him a chance!" Acro said sticking up for the Aura, "No, Acro," L said walking up scaring the three, "Sam's dead."

Acro turned and punched his shoulder, "Let's just watch." She snapped, they watched Sam trail after Heather in Peach's Castle.

"Why is he going so slow?" Icefox asked, Acro looked through the binoculars, "He's-he's-" The other three looked at him, "He's going the speed limit." Acro sighed. L and Dimentio cracked up laughing.

Acro took Dimentio's Shroom Shake and crushed it on his head then threw the remains at L. "Shut up." She took out a remote button and made a block appear in front of both racers.

"Heather got a boo, and Sam a golden Shroom." Icefox said, "He better use that Shroom before Heather uses her boo."

L cracked up laughing the others looked at him curiously, "Oh come on, you didn't catch that?" He asked, they shook their heads, L mumbled under his breath.

Suddenly they heard Sam screaming, they turned and saw him going faster then he was before.

"Well at least he used it." Acro shrugged.

* * *

Heather went through the portal a second before Sam. They both swerved to avoid pit falls in Castle Bleck.

Heather saw Sam hit a block and when his face lit up Heather punched the button and her boo went and stole the item, which turned out to be a bullet bill.

Sam glared at Heather, he swerved and got another block, "Pay back." He said, pressing the button he threw a Koopa shell at Heather who got hit by it, loosing her bullet bill.

Sam zoomed past still with two more shells.

Heather glared at Sam, she swerved disappearing through a mirror.

* * *

Icefox and Acro shared a look, "Did she just do that?" Icefox asked, "Can she do that?" Acro asked Dimentio who blinked in surprise.

"Where'd she disappear to?" L asked, the four shared looks of confusion before teleporting back to the island.

* * *

Heather reappeared in front of Sam who has just come out of the portal, the four judges watched as waited, the two crossed at the same time.

* * *

**End of the chapter**

**Review please.**


	19. Decide

**Desi, Jacklyn, Scoomba, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 9 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Arachni, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Krystal, and Heather.**

**YOU 9 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

Acro, Icefox, Heather and Sam sat in the sunroom, "I swear I had no idea that would happen." Heather said, Acro nodded, "Neither did we…Sam is it far to say-"

Sam waved her off, "We tied fair and square." he looked at Heather who looked at him before nodding and facing the other two.

Icefox looked at Acro who seemed to be in thought.

"Kay," Icefox said standing up, "We'll discuss this later," she said ushering the two out. Referring 'we'll' as her and Acro, "And by we'll I mean Acro." Acro looked up and pursed her lips.

* * *

Icefox walked back in the sunroom and plopped down on a beanbag, "So what team is out?" She asked.

Acro looked over the video of the races. "Both." She said, Icefox looked at her confused, "Why?"

"Because, most people tied." Acro said standing up.

* * *

**SO THIS MEANS YOU VOTE SOMEONE ON YOUR TEAM.**

**PM's can only vote for**

**Desi**

**Jacklyn**

**Scoomba**

**Bibry6**

**Vivi**

**Tornado**

**Hannah**

**LoL**

**OR Sam**

**YC's can only vote for**

**Venice**

**Arachni**

**Amp**

**Toni**

**Momo**

**Mikey**

**ML**

**Krystal**

**OR Heather.**

******A/N: I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! This was meant to go up a while ago...Sorry...And the sad part is I've been on the computer...I just haven't been writing...I am so sorry! Well happy New year! Any resolutions? OH and be on the look out for another fic. It should be up by this sunday haven't decided...I hope to get it up on sunday...but ya never know.  
It's to mark the one year that I've been on fanfiction...so look out for that! **

******ALSO- if ya like ninja's and Dimentio check out RedVenice's stories THEY'RE AWESOME AND NEED MORE LOVE! Venice didn't ask me to do this...but seriously she's really good and you should really read her stuff she's awesome! **

******AND (more stuff I know)  
Icefox is making a fic...a surprise fic! *insert evil laugh here* JK I know what it is but yall don't...unless she told you *points accusing finger* Anyway be on the look out for that as well...**

** I think that's it. REVIEW PLEASE**


	20. Good bye five and six

**Desi, Jacklyn, Scoomba, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 9 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Arachni, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Krystal, and Heather.**

**YOU 9 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

Icefox looked at the two teams, "Purple Majesties," She said, "Say goodbye to Scoomba."

Scoomba looked around confused, so Birby6 picked him up as best as he could and placed him outside in front of the air bus.

"Yellow Counts." Acro looked at the team, she sighed, "Say good bye to Arachni."

* * *

**Desi, Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 8 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Krystal, and Heather.**

**YOU 8 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

**ALSO- if ya like ninja's and Dimentio check out RedVenice's stories THEY'RE AWESOME AND NEED MORE LOVE! Venice didn't ask me to do this...but seriously she's really good and you should really read her stuff she's awesome! **

* * *

**Sad to see Scoomba and Arachni leave. But that's that.**

**NEXT ROUND!**

**Survival.**

**You have to survive living on a deserted island with someone from the other team.**

**_DON'T_ tell me you wanna be paired with someone cause I won't listen.**

**Not trying to be rude, just saying.**

**Review.**

**AND (more stuff I know)**  
**Icefox is making a fic...a surprise fic! *insert evil laugh here* JK I know what it is but yall don't...unless she told you *points accusing finger* Anyway be on the look out for that as well...Look for it on DeviantART**

**I think that's it. REVIEW PLEASE**


	21. Partners?

****

** Desi, Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

YOU 8 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!

Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Krystal, and Heather.

YOU 8 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!

* * *

Acro and Icefox appeared in a poof of purple and yellow. The remaining 16 contestants looked at them, in front of them was a single hat. Which they all recognized was Dimentio's.

"Purple Majesties." Acro said, "Come choose you're fate!" Icefox finished.

Desi cautiously walked up and placed her hand in the hat. She pulled out a small platform. Acro nodded, "Blue button." Desi looked all over it and finally pushed the blue button. A small picture of Heather appeared on it. "You're paired with Heather." Acro said, Desi gave her a look like, 'I-know-I-saw-the-picture.' and walked back to her seat.

Jacklyn stood and walked up to the hat, she reached in, she pulled out a similar bracelet, she pushed the blue button bored, a picture of Amp showed up, Acro and Icefox snickered. Amp glared at Jacklyn as she walked back to her seat.

Bibry6 walked up next and he drew out a actual picture of Momo, he nodded and headed back to his seat.

Vivi came up and drew out a holographic picture of Venice, she smiled and walked back to her seat. Tornado came up and reached in the hat, he pulled out a picture of ML, he walked back to his seat.

Hannah shyly stepped up, she reached her hand in and quickly pulled out one of the bracelets, pressing the button she saw her partner was Mikey, and quickly returned to her seat.

LoL came up, he placed his hand in the hat and pulled out a holographic picture of Krystal, he walked back to his seat.

Finally Sam came up, he slowly reached in the hat, and felt around. "Oh come on there's only one-" Acro was cut off by Sam screaming in pain.

Everyone jumped at this, and a few screamed, Sam started laughing, "I'm sorry, no one else did it so I had to." He grinned at the two girls holding the hat. Icefox nonchalantly kicked him and Acro socked his arm. He chuckled and pulled out a picture of Toni.

********

* * *

So it's

Desi and Heather.

Jacklyn and Amp.

Birby6 and Momo.

Vivi and Venice.

Tornado and ML.

Hannah and Mikey.

LoL and Krystal.

Sam and Toni.

K? K.

QUESTION TIME! (yes really)

1) Do you think you and your partner will survive? (and do NOT tell me, 'so long as they behave.' take this seriously please)

2) How is your OC reacting to his/her partner? (or you if you entered yourself)

3) Do you even like your partner (not that I care but…)

4) Why do you guys copy and paste everything I ask? (including the stuff in the ()'s)


	22. Day one

**Desi, Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 8 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Krystal, and Heather.**

**YOU 8 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

**A/N: I tried to get everyone in!**

* * *

Desi and Heather

Desi and Heather found there way on the deserted island, entering a clearing Desi turned to Heather, "So what should we do first?" she asked, Heather thought for a second, "I guess make the shelter, incase it storms," she pointed off the way they came, on coming clouds showed signs of a storm.

Icefox and Acro had been nice enough and given each person a back pack, in one would be shelter and sleeping gear, in the other would be food.

Desi and Heather looked at the instructions on how to set up a tent.

* * *

Amp and Jacklyn

Amp turned to Jacklyn who was looking at the instructions on setting up a tent, he sighed and shook his head, "Look," He stood up from trying to make a fire, out of all the things Icefox and Acro gave them, they "forgot" to give the contestants matches, Jacklyn half glared up at him, "Do you want help?" He asked, Jacklyn huffed, "Sure, whatever." She stood and brushed sand off her, "Can you try to start a fire?" he asked her, "Sure." Jacklyn shrugged.

Within a few minutes Amp had the tent up, and Jacklyn had a fire going.

* * *

Birby6 and Momo

Birby and Momo worked well together getting their tent and fire going. And now were just sitting around wondering what to do.

* * *

Vivi and Venice

The two didn't speak very much, but when the fire wouldn't start Vivi transformed into Bowser and made it start before changing back into her normal self.

The tent they had trouble with.

"Ever set up a tent before?" Venice asked Vivi who shrugged, "Well let's see what the instructions say…" Vivi trailed off reading the instructions.

* * *

Tornado and ML

The two worked quickly and with little words, aside from when ML needed help starting a fire, there was no words between the two. Once everything was in order the two sat across from each other, the fire between them.

"Soooooo…." ML said sticking her toes in the sand, Tornado looked up at the darkening sky.

* * *

Hannah and Mikey

Mikey set her back pack down, "Here's as good as any," there were plenty of trees above them creating an umbrella and they were far enough from the beach that they wouldn't be disqualified, oh yes Icefox threw that at everyone at the last second, you had to be a certain distance away from the shore.

Hannah looked around silently, and set her back pack down, when she looked up she saw Mikey already working on the tent, "Okay, I'll start the fire…" Hannah said quietly and then went straight to it.

Mikey set it up and turned to Hannah who seemed to have difficulty starting a fire, "You need help?" she asked, Hannah shook her head, "You set the tent up, I wanna try to start the fire." Mikey shrugged and backed off, "Okay." she dug out the sleeping bags and laid them out in the tent.

* * *

LoL and Krystal

The two were looking at the fire, the tent having been set up long time ago. The sky now dark because it was late, and because of the storm, loomed dangerously over them, "You don't think it'll rain do you?" Krystal asked a little fearful it'll just pour and Icefox and Acro will leave them there.

LoL shrugged, "Maybe."

* * *

Sam and Toni

Sam sat shaking in the tent, while Toni warmed herself by the fire, for a deserted tropical island, it sure got cold at night. "Why don't you come out here where it's warmer?" Toni asked, Sam shook his head, "It's gunna rain." He said, sure enough as soon as the words escaped his lips, it thundered and rain poured down.

Toni ran inside the tent.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Kay more questions *avoids flames* Ow, hot hot hotty hot hot!**

**1) Is your OC afraid of thunderstorms?**

**2) Are YOU afraid of thunderstorms? Be honest.**

**3) Think you'll survive now?**

**A/N: Toni, yeah you're lucky, I was gunna leave off with the rain pouring and you just staying out there, but out of the kindness of my heart (and the yelling of my mind) I put you in the tent.**


	23. It's gunna rain!

**Desi, Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 8 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Krystal, and Heather.**

**YOU 8 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

Acro sat in the hotel on the deserted island, (yes you read right *smiles mischievously*) her phone in her hand and her laptop on her lap, listening to music, "I wonder when the contestants will realize that we've brought a hotel here?" Icefox said looking outside as rain fell.

"Who cares." Dimentio said flopped out on the bed in the room, L was trying to set up the cameras from here without having to go out in the rain with VERY little success. Acro rolled her eyes, and threw a wad of socks at the jester who glared at her, "We are not playing stank ball." He hissed, Acro shrugged him off and browsed the sites she was logged in on.

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed right after it, "Icefox hand be the pliers." L said, Icefox raised an eyebrow, "Like I know what that is." She said walking over, "Forget it," L sat up bumping his head making Acro smirk, and Dimentio laugh, and grabbed the tool he needed.

Icefox walked over and sat across from Acro.

* * *

Sam and Toni.

Toni was up in a tree, much to Sam's extreme fear, and was looking for signs of other contestants, she came down and walked over to the tent, "Well there's a hotel not far off," she said wringing out her hair, "What?" Sam asked.

Toni shrugged, "I saw a hotel."

"Well lets go there." Sam said, thunder boomed over head making him jump and scream, "NOW!" Toni ran after Sam, who had by now been turned into his natural shape, a yellow lab and golden retriever mix.

* * *

LoL and Krystal.

They made in inside the hotel and stood there in the entrance dripping wet. They looked around, "Not bad." Krystal said.

LoL blinked, 'How the heck did this get here?' he wondered, Krystal walked up to the front desk and rang the bell, a computer screen came down with Icefox and Acro on it, "What?" they both asked, "Uh…a double room?" Krystal said, Acro and Icefox shared a look and shrugged, "Okay." They faced the screen again. The screen disappeared and pair of keys shot out and nearly hit LoL had he not reached up and caught them.

* * *

Hannah and Mikey.

Both were curled up opposite of each other, Hannah was glaring at her bare feet. Of course as soon as she started the fire, it poured, not a small rain and then a pour…oh no…it poured.

Thunder boomed making Hannah jump a little, the tent made the rain sound ten times louder.

* * *

Tornado and ML.

"It's raining sideways." Tornado said, ML raised an eyebrow, "Is there anything I can do?" she asked, meaning, 'what-can-I-do-about-it.-it's-rain'.

"Bring me some soup." Now Tornado was making no sense to her, "What kind?" she asked sarcastically, "CHUNKY!" Tornado shouted making ML jump and then crack up laughing.

* * *

Vivi and Venice.

The two were in the room they were given in the hotel, being the second group there, lightning flashed making Vivi cringe. Venice on the other hand was sitting by the window and looking out of it, her eyes glued to the rain clouds.

* * *

Birby6 and Momo.

"A hotel?" they shared a look and took off bolting to the hotel that was a mere 30 feet away.

"Whoa…." They looked around, "COOL!" Momo shrieked and jumped, Birby6 calmly walked up to the desk.

"Do not press." was written around a big red button. Birby6 took his chances, and pressed it, a computer screen came up with Icefox and Acro, "You pushed the button didn't you?" Icefox asked, he nodded, "Fine, here." A key shot out at hit a distracted Momo in the head, "Ow." She picked it up. "FREE ROOM!" she ran to the elevator.

* * *

Jacklyn and Amp.

The two said nothing, one Jacklyn was able to sleep in a storm like this and two Amp was texting Arachni, who by the information he was told by her, was still on the island.

* * *

Desi and Heather.

Heather was asleep and Desi was falling asleep, both didn't care for the storm, so long as they got through this they didn't care.

* * *

***shrugs* I got lazy at the end, plus my friends Madi Doveblaze and DJ Chess are coming over. Soooo yeah.**

**About what Tornado said…it's from family guy….and I HAD to incorperate it in some way and since I didn't know what to write for him and ML I threw that in there. But in no way do I own Family guy.**


	24. It finished raining Vote five

**Desi, Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 8 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Krystal, and Heather.**

**YOU 8 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

**A/N: HOLY FUDGE! Over 200 reviews *faints***

* * *

The storm passed. Sam, Toni, LoL, Krystal, Vivi, Venice, Birby6 and Momo stepped out of the hotel.

Icefox and Acro looked down then Icefox snapped her fingers, everyone was teleported back to the mansion.

* * *

Acro had a smile on her face as the contestants came back from cleaning up, "Sam, Toni, LoL, Krystal, Vivi, Venice, Birby6, Momo," her smile faded immediately, "I'm sorry but you guys are up for elimination." They all gasped at her, "Yeah, you were supposed to survive outside. Not in the hotel."

"Then why did you put it there?" Venice asked. "Wait there was a hotel?" Jacklyn asked, ignoring Jacklyn, Icefox spoke up, "The hotel was temptation, and you all fell for it."

"Birby6, Vivi, LoL, and Sam," Acro said, "One of you will be leaving."

"Venice, Toni, Momo, and Krystal," Icefox said, "One of you will be going home as well."

* * *

**PM's vote for Birby6, Vivi, LoL, or Sam.**

**YC's vote for Venice, Toni, Momo, or Krystal.**

**Wow…I don't know if I wanna see the outcome, I mean you all are some of my-I'm just gunna shut up now. Just gunna shut up.**

**And if some of you are wondering (not that you are but now you probably are) Yes winner will get something out of this.**

**Probably be in a fic of some sort or maybe a pic. I dunno yet. But QUESTION!**

**1) If you DID win…what would you want? (Besides money)**

**2) Why? (in response to the one above)**


	25. Good bye seven and eight

**Desi, Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, Hannah, LoL, and Sam.**

**YOU 8 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, Krystal, and Heather.**

**YOU 8 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

**A/N: I KNOW! OVER DUE! *hides in corner of shame***

* * *

Icefox walked in the living room, alone since Acro was for unknown reasons, not with her partner in crime. "So, time to say good bye to another two people." she said.

"Krystal, Sam." Icefox said sadly, "Say good bye to the island."

* * *

Sam and Krystal stepped on the air bus and waved goodbye to the others.

* * *

**Desi, Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, Hannah, and LoL.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, and Heather.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

**A/N: OMG! That Gamer made a theme song to "easy ways to Annoy Dimentio" YOU HAVE TO CHECK IT OUT IT'S AWESOME!**


	26. Y'all can hate me now

**Okay… Y'all have EVERY RIGHT TO HATE ME AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!**

**It's just….well another DA artist and I started talking and then we hooked our characters up (Savannah[mine] and Zed [hers]) And they are just so cute! I kept talking to her and I kinda got distracted….Y'all can kill me now.**

* * *

**Desi, Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, Hannah, and LoL.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, and Heather.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

Icefox took the nearest object, which was the broken computer from their old room in the castle (Guess THAT chapter) and whacked Acro with it.

The other girl turned, "Ow." she said rubbing her head, "What are we gunna do?" Icefox asked. Acro thought, "We could send them in laser tag." she shrugged.

Icefox thought, "Okay…"

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I NEED IMPUT!**

***turns caps lock off***

**Kay….**

**How good can your OC see in the dark?**

**How well can the see in the dark with a fog machine going?**

**How well can they run in the dark with mirrors and blacklights? (They make white clothing purplish)**

**How do you think they (Your OC and team) Will do?**


	27. The game begins at midnight

**Desi, Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, Hannah, and LoL.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, and Heather.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

The teams were gathered around a long table, Acro and Icefox were on the far ends, "So laser tag." Icefox said, Acro slammed her hands on the table, "Please for the love of Grambi tell me you all have played this at least once?"

Slowly everyone around the table nodded. Acro sighed, "Good."

Icefox rolled her eyes, "Anyway," she pressed a button and a model of a sunken ship came up. "This is your battlefeild." she said.

Acro pointed out that there were traps that would only let them out if they get tagged. "If you are tagged your suits will vibrate and you will not be able to shoot for seven second." Acro warned.

"Why seven seconds?" Hannah asked, Icefox and Acro shared a look and shrugged, "Cause there's seven of you on a team." Suddenly everyone was counting to make sure.

Acro and Icefox sighed.

"Your suits are in your rooms." Icefox said, "Game starts at midnight-"

"Why that late?" Venice asked, Acro and Icefox shared another look, "Cause we're in charge?" they offered, Venice shrugged.

Acro and Icefox disappeared.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Dimentio asked the two, Acro moaned and flopped down on her bunk bed which she HAD to bring from the Counts place.

Icefox sighed, "Not good." and sat down with her laptop.

Dimentio smirked, "Not fun being annoyed now is it?" he asked, Acro took off a shoe and threw it at him.

Dimentio growled at Acro, only for Icefox to throw a dictionary at him.

* * *

**^^; sorry about the lateness and stuff. Again.**

**I really am. I would have thought all of y'all would yell at me….yes I say y'all I grew up in the south!**


	28. ROUND ONE

**Desi, Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, Hannah, and LoL.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, and Heather.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

Acro and Icefox helped the teams suit up, "Are you guys playing?" Amp asked noticing they were both decked in black clothing, "Yes," Acro said, "Yes we are." Icefox finished.

They all walked in a darkroom with flashing radio activity lights.

A video showed them if they got shot by another player in the chest plate of their suit, where a flashing neon green and pink circle was, the player who shot them got 100 points, and that anywhere else would be 50 points.

"They time remaining will be displayed on your gun," Everyone looked at their laser gun, "If you are tagged you won't be able to shoot for 7 seconds. This time will also be displayed. The game will start at the sound of the bell." The door to the left of them opened and they all ran out.

Acro grabbed Icefox's arm and pointed to the top of the "sunken ship", Icefox grinned and the two ran up.

The bell rang and the two saw a laser show below as people fired against each other, "Think we should have warned them that this is an all-for-one challenge?" Icefox asked, Acro thought, "Yeah we should have." she said.

* * *

Momo ran and ducked behind a wall as a laser came out at her, she gripped her gun and turned, "Don't shoot don't shoot!" she relaxed some, "Well you tried to shoot me!" she snapped at Amp who was standing just standing there, "I didn't know you were on my team!" he defended.

"Look out!" Momo ran up and ducked him down under a smaller wall as a laser went over them, they peeked over and saw Jacklyn glaring at them, they both started to fire, LoL came up and helped Jacklyn by firing at them while Jacklyn had to wait seven second due to being shot.

Amp ducked behind another wall and got shot in the process, his suit vibrated and he watched the seven seconds tick away on his gun, while Momo was shooting at LoL and Jacklyn.

* * *

Venice creeped around humming, "Mission Impossible" loudly, "TAKE THIS!" Desi shouted shooting her, Venice gasped and shot at her, only for Desi to duck and the laser hit Toni.

"Oh Toni, I'm so sorry!" Toni glared at her, and shot at her, "HA!" she said victoriously when Venice couldn't shoot back.

Suddenly Birby6 and Tornado sprinted between the two and shot them both, "BOYS CHEAT!" Toni screamed running after them.

Desi popped back up and shot Venice again, "NO FAIR!" Venice shouted as Desi laughed and ran off.

* * *

Vivi had found a safe spot under the "sunken ship" there was a small hole that she crawled under, she saw someone creeping around and shot at them "UGH!" she notice it was Mikey, "Where did that come from?" she screamed to nothing, a smoke machine went off above everyone, making a few shriek.

Vivi shot at Mikey again, "OH COME ON!" then Mikey spotted her, hiding behind a wall she peeked out and saw the neon flashing on Vivi's suit. She fired at it.

Vivi shrieked surprised at the sudden vibration through her suit.

* * *

"END OF ROUND ONE!" An annoucer said overhead and the teams walked out.

"That was awesome!" Acro said and she high fived Icefox, "I can't wait for round two." Icefox said, "Hoorah." Jacklyn rolled here eyes.

* * *

**I tried, really I did. But still I love how this came out.**

**I know not everyone is it it but fear not there will be a round two. **

**Any ideas on what the next challenge should be?**


	29. ROUND TWO

**Desi, Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, Hannah, and LoL.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, and Heather.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

The teams and authoresses sat in the lounge area of the laser tag building. Acro and Icefox looked over them teams and notice how everyone was practically choking on the tension.

"Okay," Acro stood unable to stand the awkward silence, "Round one…..it was," She looked back at Icefox for help before turning back around, "Interesting, we heard a lot of shouting….my favorite scream had to be 'Boys cheat' who said that?" Acro cracked a smile.

Toni jumped up on one of the tables, "I DID!" she struck a victory pose, "Nice." Acro laughed.

Toni jumped back down into her seat.

"ROUND TWO IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" The announcers voice said.

"ROUND TWO!" Heather jumped up and stood next to Mikey, "Let the laser tag shooting of awesomeness begin!" Mikey said throwing on her suit and running out.

"Someone's up and ready to go." Jacklyn said, LoL chuckled.

* * *

The bell rang and Acro and Icefox, back up in there hiding spot, saw the mess and spew of lasers going every which way.

"You know I'm shocked they haven't come up here." Icefox said, Acro nodded, "I wonder if they now we're allowed up h-" Acro's suit vibrated, both girls turned and saw Amp at the end of the walk way they were on, "Oh it's on Amp!" Acro stood after the seven seconds and fired her gun at Amp, Icefox stood and joined her.

Amp ducked behind a mirror, the laser from Icefox's gun bounced off it and hit Acro, who glared ahead.

"Oops, sorry." Icefox said sheepishly. Acro nodded, "It's kay," she ran forward, "Oh Amp, come out and play." she called behind the mirror. She lifted her gun over the four foot high mirror wall and pointed it downward, she fired and heard Amp's suit vibrate.

Amp jumped up, "It is so on now." Acro yelped, turning and running as Amp jumped over the wall and ran after her.

* * *

Heather and Mikey stood back to back firing, Birby6 and Tornado jumped up and shot at them, Heather gasped and glared at them and Mikey screamed in frustrations, "STUPID NINJA BOYS!" she jumped up on a wall and shot at them, Heather walked around and shot at them too.

Birby6 and Tornado ducked behind the "ship", "No!" Bibry6 said aiming and firing his gun at Mikey again before ducking and avoiding getting shot by Heather, "We're just faster." Tornado finished shooting Heather, Mikey screamed in frustration again and managed to shot Tornado with the laser.

* * *

Hannah looked around, she had backed herself into a corner, her brown eyes scanned the "sunken ship" when they spotted a slant upwards, "Where does it lead?" she wondered walking over, managing to not get shot.

She reached it and found it lead to the upper part of the ship, "ABANDON SHIP!" She looked up and saw Icefox running at her.

Hannah fumbled for her gun and managed to get it out and shoot Icefox enough times to make the authoress notice it.

Icefox turned to Hannah, "Bring it." She glared at Hannah who started to run the other way.

* * *

Vivi backed away from the mess of lasers in front of her, Jacklyn also backed up but from the other way.

The two backed into each other, Vivi growled ready to shoot, "Wait! Wait! It's me Jacklyn!" Jacklyn said, Vivi sighed, "Sorry, it's so dark, do you have to wear dark colors?" she asked.

Jacklyn looked Vivi up and down, "You're wearing bright orange shoes, you're an easy target."

Just as the words left her lips Momo ran past and shot Vivi before disappearing in the spew of lasers again. "Why didn't she shoot you?" Vivi asked, "They only see the targets spinnning they don't know who it is." Jacklyn offered, not sure.

"I know it's you." Vivi defended, Jacklyn shrugged.

* * *

ML hid under the "ship" Desi was there with her, "It's like a real battle field out there." ML said looking out the hole they came in, Desi nodded, "Crazy how teams can be turned against each other so easily."

ML agreed, "Sooner or later we have to go out there." they might not have been on the same team but so long as neither of them fired the other they were good. ML even found out some things about the PM's and in return ML told about life on the YC's.

* * *

Amp smirked and hid behind a wall, he heard Acro's footsteps following. As she ran past he shot her.

She run slowed to a walk, she turned glaring at him, Amp had to laugh. Acro rolled her eyes, raising her gun she shot straight up.

"What was that for?" Amp asked, only for the laser to have bounced off a mirror screwed to the ceiling and hit him square on the chest target.

Acro smirked and ran off.

Amp ran after.

* * *

Icefox shot Hannah laughing insanely as Hannah screamed and didn't even try to hide.

* * *

"END OF ROUND TWO!" The annoucers voice said.

Birby6 and Tornado sighed in relief and gave a fist bump before coming from their hiding place. Mikey and Heather glared at the two.

Jacklyn and Vivi were the first out, Icefox managed to find Hannah, still screaming, and calm her down.

Acro walked out pouting and Amp followed laughing. ML and Desi walked out talking, LoL, Venice, Toni, and Momo walked out after.

* * *

**I'MMA BE EVIL NOW….RESULTS ARE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	30. results are in

**Desi, Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, Hannah, and LoL.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, and Heather.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

**Note that the points were not one point for each shot it depended on what target on your victim you shot. And that all of the rounds were not shown.**

* * *

HERE ARE THE RESULTS

ACRO: 4257

ICEFOX: 4257

DESI: 2318

JACKLYN: 2635

BIRBY6: 3215

VIVI: 2173

TORNADO: 4521

HANNAH: 1231

LOL: 3251

VEINCE: 3451

AMP: 4539

TONI: 3783

MOMO: 3182

MIKEY: 3290

ML: 2456

HEATHER: 3249

* * *

**Congrats Amp you won!**

**Hannah sorry you lost…epically.**

**Congrats to everyone else as well!**

**Voting next round so be thinking about who's going home.**

**ALSO: Check out Venice's story: Ways to Annoy The Host Club.**

**It's awesome and funny!**


	31. Vote again

**Desi, Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, Hannah, and LoL.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, and Heather.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

**Purple Majesties….one of you will be leaving….please vote for anyone BUT Tornado (since he won on your team he got invincibility)**

**Yellow counts….you are safe since Amp won overall.**

**If you are safe from elimination please prepare for the next round. (I don't know how you would do that but if you can….do so! I already have an idea so yeah)**


	32. Good bye nine

**Desi, Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, Hannah, and LoL.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, and Heather.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

**Hannah sorry...but you were voted off.**

* * *

**Desi, Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, and LoL.**

**YOU 6 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, and Heather.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE! There was an error going around on fanfiction and it wouldn't let me update!**


	33. Circus

**Desi, Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, and LoL.**

**YOU 6 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, and Heather.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

Acro sat typing up the directions and parts for the next challenge. Icefox had her head on Dimentio's lap and was trying to make him loose, since Dimentio was playing L in Mario Kart Wii. (again)

"Icefox would you please stop acting like a child just learning how to annoy people?" Dimentio said his eyes not moving from the TV. "Dimentio would you not use similes?" Acro sighed, "Bad enough I'm running out of ideas."

"You had a bunch of ideas on the list." Icefox said sitting up and looking at Acro, "Yeah well we had some help-"

"Some you had TONS." L said. "Okay you know what L stay out of this." Acro snapped. "What is the next challenge anyway?" Icefox asked. Acro sighed, "Circus performances."

"Interesting." L said sarcastically, Acro took her shoe off and threw it at him, "Shut yer trap. No one was asking you." she snapped.

"Circus performances? I don't think I follow…" Icefox said, "The teams have to put on circus performances. For a crowd." Acro said, "Oh no they're going to perform in front of no one." L snapped.

"Okay L you are really getting on my nerves, and I think you can sleep in Dimmy's room tonight." Acro snapped.

"Why are you punishing me?" Dimentio asked, Acro shrugged. "You're not the boss of me, I'm sleeping in my room-" L started to walk out, "L-aters." Acro stood, grabbing the back of his shirt she dragged him back, "I am now." she said. L rolled his eyes.

Icefox jumped up she ran to a box in the corner, cleverly marked, "Icefox's toys". After nearly falling in the seemingly bottomless box Icefox jolted out of the box, "AH HA!" she held up a pair of handcuffs. Acro held L still, "Hey Dim's come here a second." she called over to Dimentio who was beating L on the Wii only cause L dropped the remote.

"I'm going to regret this." Dimentio muttered, pausing the game. He stood and walked over to Acro.

"HANDCUFF!" Icefox yelped handcuffing L and Dimentio together. "Now you two have to play nicely." Acro said trying not to laugh.

* * *

**:3 **

**I dunno what to say so uhhh yeah...review?**


	34. Telling

**Desi, Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, and LoL.**

**YOU 6 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, and Heather.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

The 17 sat around a long table, the teams, the authoress's, Dimentio and L. "So what are you putting us through this week?" LoL asked.

"You make it sound like we torture you." Acro said shocked, LoL raised an eyebrow, "I'm with LoL." Tornado said looking at Icefox and Acro.

"What ARE you two going to do with us?" Vivi asked.

"Circus." Icefox shrugged, "You're taking us to the circus?" Toni asked, "No...I wish." Acro sighed leaning back in her chair.

"You will be performing, like animals dancing for money." Dimentio said, Icefox whacked him upside the head, "You make it sound so happy!" she snapped sarcastically, L laughed.

Acro sighed, "So will we be going against each other to see who gets more applause?" Amp asked, Acro smirked and shook her head, "You're going to work together."

"Yes!" everyone turned to ML and Desi, who high fived.

"Weird." L muttered.

"And…just cause I feel mean…Dimentio and L will be joining you." Acro said, she smirked, "NO!" Dimentio stood, still handcuffed to L.

"No, no I refuse."

Acro shrugged, "It's either that…."

"Or we make you two put on a suit and act like a two headed person that walks through the crowd selling food." Icefox finished.

L and Dimentio shared a look, "Fine." They said glaring at each other.

* * *

Desi: performer

Jacklyn: performer

Birby6:performer

Vivi: Ring leader

Tornado: performer

LoL: performer

Venice: performer

Amp: performer

Toni: performer

Momo: performer

Mikey: performer

ML: performer

Heather: performer

* * *

**OKAY! So...Yeah...YOU GUYS get to choose what you want to be...except Vivi...she's ring leader (MEANING SHE'S IN CHARGE...also means that if the circus is a fail...then well yeah) *hides from flames* DON'T GET MAD I GAVE IT TO HER! *huffs annoyed***

**Anyway...You'll be performing infront of the Count, Timpani, Nastasia, O'Chunks, Mimi, Luigi, Mario, Peach, Bowser, Fawful, Acro, Icefox, AND! *pauses* YOU MAY CHOOSE ONE OTHER PERSON TO COME SEE THE PERFORMANCE (Meaning if you want upload another OC or it'll just be these people)**


	35. Letter to the reader

Dear Reader,

I regret to inform you, my absence was due to computer problems. And due to said problems ALL of my files have been deleated. All of my stories will be put on hold till further notice.

Please do not expect an update soon, as things are stressful with tests and my dad being away. I pray for help and I hope you all understand and don't leave this story. Hopefully after school testing I will be able to continue. I will try to restrain myself from using the computer too much, as that was one theories as to why the computer wouldn't work.

I hope you all understand, as stated previously, and I hope you all look forward to when I do update.

Your Authoress,

Acro111


	36. I am so sorry

Hey guys...sorry not another update...yeah I might not continue this story-please I beg of you-Do not be mad! It's just...well kinda stressful...Think about it. Please don't be mad.

I'm terribly sorry-That is if I even do stop writing this...if I do I may just go back to writing "Easy ways to Annoy Dimentio" and just get rid of the last few chapters...I don't know yet. School will be ending in a few week and I should have more time to work so *shrugs* I don't know, please just bear with me and please do not get mad.

~Acro


	37. Back for now

**Desi, Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, and LoL.**

**YOU 6 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, and Heather.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

_Am I alive? I don't know, but I was bored, so this is happening, you're not dreaming._

* * *

**Lol, Birby6 Animal person**

**Venice roller skater through ring of fire**

**Jacklyn Magician**

**Desi Acrobat**

**Amp one man freakshow**

**Mikey Cannon**

**Heather trapeze artist**

**Momo pihrana plant tamer**

**Vivi Ring leader**

**ML, Toni, Tornado Clown**

**Sorry if I didn't get a "what you want to be" so sorry, someone has to be he clown (you all said "I DUN WANNA BE THE CLOWN) but someone has to be.**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen." Vivi said to the large crowd, "Sorry for the delay," at this she glared at Acro who sank lower in her seat, "But now our circus is ready to begin!"

* * *

ML, Toni and Tornado dragged themselves out, they were all dressed as clowns.

"YEAH GO TORNADO!" a girl yelled.

"SHUT UP SYNTHIA!" Tornado yelled back, pouting.

"Go Toni! Go Toni! Go Toni!" a boy chanted. Most of the crowd turned to look at Ali who quickly sat down and closed his mouth, grinning.

On the sidelines, Vivi motioned for the three to go and the three started walking through the crowds, Toni ended up throwing a pie in her brothers face and ML squirted a random person with water, who turned out to be a girl named Mary.

"And now to our first act." Vivi said into a microphone.

* * *

Momo stepped out into the area, the crowd clapped and cheered, making it harder for the three clowns to maneuver.

Sam and Alec carried out five large pots-they had come back to help and watch the circus. They put the pots where Momo instructed.

A Pihrana jumped out of one pot and Momo threw a brick at it-no one said she was a normal tamer. A second popped up and she threw a brick at that. More and more came up and down, and Momo threw bricks at each of them. Then on pihrana plant picked Momo up from the back of her outfit. Momo let out a scream and the audience let out a gasp.

Momo whacked it over and over again till it dropped her, crying.

"Oh I'm sorry." she pet the man eating plant and the lights went out.

"And that's Momo and her pihrana plants." Vivi said awkwardly into the microphone.

* * *

"Next direct your attention upward." Vivi said, lights appeared and showed Heather standing on the edge of a raised platform.

"Heather, our trapeze artist will swing to and fro, and she will catch," another light went on and showed Mikey sticking out of a cannon, waving crazily, "Our cannon…shooter outer person….Mikey!" Vivi saved herself.

Mikey went down in the cannon.

"Shouldn't she be wearing a helmet?" Icefox asked, and Acro shrugged.

"FIRE!" Mikey yelled, Heather-not ready stumbled, but was able to catch herself on the bar and swing as Mikey was fired out.

"GO! COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!" Heather's friend and Mikey's rival shouted. Heather held her arms out and caught Mikey who grabbed on tightly to Heather.

Acro let out a sigh of relief and the two got away from their swinging death trap and bowed to the cheering audience.

* * *

"Up next we have Amp-"

Arachni-who never left even though she was casted out-cheered, Virgo sat next to her embarrassed.

Vivi raised an eyebrow, unamsued, "Our own one man freak show." she said.

Amp came out, one hand was a giant crab claw and he had feelers sticking out of his body as he moved around, creeping people out.

"Moving on," Vivi said as Amp started to laugh at how people freaked out, he went around in the crowd with the clowns.

"We next have Desi, our acrobat." Acro sat up at this and looked up with everyone at Desi who was on her hands and knees, clinging to the platform way above the crowd. For a while Desi did nothing but sit there shaking.

"Uh Desi?" Vivi said in the microphone.

ML paused in her clowning around (pun intended) she ran over and took the microphone from Vivi, "Come on Desi you can do it!" she said. Krystal stood up and clapped, chanting, "Desi! Desi! Desi!" the crown began to clap and chant.

"Desi! Desi! Desi!" finally she stood and stepped out.

"I can't watch." Icefox used Dimentio's poncho to , slowly and shaking the whole time, made it over to the other platform, the crowed ceased their chanting and cheered.

"Give it up for Desi!" Vivi said and the girl disappeared.

"moving on," Vivi said, "Next we have our magic act by Jacklyn."

Scoomba, Blue Toad, Yoshi and Hannah cheered louder then the audience as she stepped out.

* * *

"Dimentio would you mind stepping down here for a second?" Jacklyn asked though it was more of a demand. Acro looked at Dimentio who had fallen asleep, she nudged him and shoved him down. Dimentio woke up, catching himself.

"Good." Jacklyn dragged him forward, "Step inside." she shoved him into what looked like a thin porta-potty without the toilet.

"Wait what?" Dimentio tried to asked, Jacklyn spun the box and closed the door.

She took out a sword, Jacklyn paused then shoved the sword in.

"Oh God." Acro covered her eyes as Jacklyn stabbed in another, then another, and then another sword. She stepped back and a curtain raised over the box, Jacklyn made a hand flourish and the curtain dropped, revealing only Dimentio, uncut and unharmed. The box and swords had disappeared.

The crowed, who had been holding their breaths, let out a long round of cheers. Jacklyn bowed and ran off, pushing Dimentio back to his seat.

"You okay?" Acro asked, grabbing his arm, he nodded and fainted, Acro looked at Icefox who only shrugged.

* * *

"Give it up for our next act, Venice! Our roller blade dare devil." Vivi said as Tessa set up a elevated ring, she pulled out a lighter and set the ring on fire, two ramps were set up and Venice skated out, waving.

"WOOOOO GO VENICE!" Venice's friend Phillip, yelled.

Venice smiled then lined up with one ramp. The crowd got quiet and waited. Venice took off, the closer she got the more excited the crowd got, finally she was up on the ramp.

"She's not going to make it." Icefox said, earning a "shush" from Mr. L and Acro. Venice grabbed the bottom of the burning hoop and flipped through it.

"Ow that's gotta hurt." Acro said as she watched Venice shake the pain from her hands off to smile at the crowd.

The crowd cheered as she left, "And finally our last act, our own LoL and Birby6, as the ever traditional, animal trainers!"

LoL and Birby6 came out, waving.

"Go LoL!" Acro and Icefox cheered, LoL smiled and waved to them.

Luigi pushed out a large cage with about five lions inside, and then a second cage came with five tigers in it. LoL and Birby6 shook hands, LoL went to the Lions and Birby6 to the tigers.

The crowd cheered and watched.

"I hope they don't get hurt." Icefox said and Acro nodded, agreeing, Dimentio scoffed.

Birby6 appeared to be having better luck, as LoL refused to move from his spot. Birby6 was able to avoid getting close to the tigers as he kept moving, however LoL was stuck to one spot.

"He's going to get hurt." Acro shook her head, tied between watching and hiding.

"I think he's doing fine." Icefox said, but that didn't stop the fact that Birby6 was doing much better the LoL.

Finally the lights went off and when they were back on, the tow were outside the cages. Acro let out a sigh of relief, glad that it was over.

* * *

***awkward pause* Who do you think did the best?**


	38. very important read the questions

**Desi, Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, and LoL.**

**YOU 6 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, and Heather.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

Guess I should upload the elimination chapter huh?

So, votes are for anyone, remember to vote within your team and Vivi is safe so no vote for her!

* * *

I don't really see who it's a Mario fan fiction? Maybe I should move this to DeviantART…What'd you think?

* * *

**What I'm looking for in reviews**

**1)Who are you voting off**

**2) Should this story be moved to DeviantART? Why or why not?**


	39. goodbye ten

**Desi, Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, and LoL.**

**YOU 6 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, and Heather.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

Alright, Sorry Desi, but you've been voted off…5 to 1 to 1 *sighs sadly*

* * *

**Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, and LoL.**

**YOU 5 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, and Heather.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

Alright, the next challenge is to build an air ship and race it (yes another race but this time you must build your machine)

BUT there is a twist, you can fight! You can rig your airship to have weapons AND Acro, Icefox, Dimentio, Mr. L, and Count Bleck will be racing against you! HAHA!

* * *

**So questions?**

**1) Are you mad at me for taking so long?**

**2) Can your person build stuff?**

**3) What do you think will be the final challenge?**

**Send me your answers however you can, reveiw, email, private message, through DA, or however you can!**


	40. FINALLY

I FINISHED THE PICTURE! I TOLD YOU I WOULD AND I DID SO HA! IN YOUR FACES!

*sighs* You can find the link on my profile at the bottom, click on that or just go to my DA profile it should be like the first thing in my featured area. Anyways.

Next week or two will be booked with end-of-the-year-testing. BUT the next chapter WILL be up before next year XD I promise. So See you all in a week or so and I hope you don't hate me for simply uploading to say the picture IS FINALLY DONE!


	41. RACERS!

**Whoops….heehee..**

**Jacklyn, Birby6, Vivi, Tornado, and LoL.**

**YOU 5 ARE THE PURPLE MAJESTIES!**

**Venice, Amp, Toni, Momo, Mikey, ML, and Heather.**

**YOU 7 ARE THE YELLOW COUNTS!**

* * *

"Is it on?" Icefox's face was pressed to a camera.

"Back away and I'll tell you." Acro's voice is heard.

"But if I back away people will see your new look." Icefox pouted.

"JUST GET AWAY FROM THE DANG CAMERA!" Acro pulled Icefox away, her violet and bloodshot eyes glared at the younger girl.

"Sorry." Icefox sheepishly laughed, the Shy Guy holding the camera made a noise.

"See it's on." Acro said.

"Okay okay, come on!" Icefox smiled pulling the Shy Guy after her.

"Oh lord it's going to be a long day." Acro sighed trailing behind.

"Hey Amp how you doing?" Icefox asked cheerfully to the automan.

"Fine." Amp said confused, "Why do you two have a camera?"

"Ignore it." Acro said with her arms crossed, she looked at Amp's pile of junk he had gotten from the shed, "Seems like you got a good start."

"Yeah." Amp said going back to work on his aircraft.

"So…" Icefox said.

"Moving on." Acro pulled Icefox away from Amp.

* * *

"Venice?" Acro looked at the girls pile, but didn't see the girl.

"Venice?" Icefox called.

"PRESENT!" Venice popped out of her pile, "Oh hey." she had a metal coil sticking out of her head and two different colored dials over her eyes.

"Uhh how's the build going?" Acro asked as Shy guy moved the camera around to see all of Venice's pile.

"Uhh…good." Venice smiled.

"Okay well good luck at the race." Icefox said smiling.

* * *

"Hey Vivi." Acro walked up to Vivi.

"Oh hey." Vivi smiled.

"Whatcha doing?" Icefox asked.

"Planning." Vivi was sitting on a spare tire and was sketching out an aircraft from the junk she had grabbed from the shed.

"Cool, how's it coming?" Acro asked.

"Pretty good." Vivi smiled, she noticed the camera and raised an eyebrow.

Shy Guy waved to her from behind the camera, confused and blushing Vivi waved back.

* * *

"Hey Birby." Icefox called.

"Ow." Birby crawled out from under his junk pile, trusty hammer in hand.

"How's the build going?" Acro asked.

"Slow but good." Birby said, "now shoo and take your camera guy with you. I need to work." Birby crawled back under his pile.

"Weird." Acro shrugged walking off.

"wait up!" Icefox picked the Shy Guy up and ran after her partner in crime.

* * *

"Hey LoL." Icefox looked at his pile confused, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Planning." LoL buried his face in a sketch book.

"Okay." Acro blinked confused, "You should probably get building-"

"Didn't you say you two were racing too? Shouldn't you be building your aircraft?" LoL asked.

"We got Mr. L and Dimentio working on it." Acro shrugged.

* * *

"Okay hand me a wrench." Mr. L said.

"A what?" Dimentio asked.

"A wrench it looks like…oh never mind." Mr. L scowled.

* * *

"Besides we're the host we're supposed to check on people." Acro said.

"But you appear to be busy." Icefox said, "So cheers!" and then they left.

* * *

"Well we've seen some of the contestants so far." Icefox said to the camera, "So let's see….Amp seems to be doing good so far, not so sure about Vivi and LoL."

"Yeah and Birby seems to be working with JUST his hammer, but I won't judge, maybe he's got something cool planned." Acro shrugged.

"And Venice appears to just want to play with the stuff she's got." Icefox snickered, shy Guy spoke up (and said something in Shy Guy language)

"Right right we should check on the others." Icefox nodded.

* * *

"Tornado?"

A half finish aircraft sat unattended. "Tornado?" Icefox called.

"Hey look there's a sign over here." Acro said, Shy Guy turned the camera and focused on the sign, "Had to go…Be right back." Acro read.

"Go…Go where-"

"Don't ask." Acro said her eyes wide, "come on let's check on the others."

* * *

"Um..Jacklyn the task is to build the aircraft not make art outta it." Acro sighed.

Shy Guy nearly dropped his camera in shock, Jacklyn had built a small scale replica of Castle Bleck.

"Just wait." Jacklyn said shrugging, sitting in a lawn chair.

"Okay well…see ya at the race." Acro said and the three walked away.

"Everyone is build so slow I mean-" Icefox ran head first into an aircraft.

"HI GUYS!" Momo popped up smiling.

"Momo is this yours?" Acro asked, the aircraft was small, only the size of a large go-kart just big enough for a motor and a place for Momo to sit.

"yup." Momo smiled.

"Wow." Icefox smiled.

"Impressive." Acro nodded.

"Thanks…Is it too small? Everyone else is building such huge things…" Momo asked.

"It's fine." Acro smiled.

"Yay!" Momo jumped happily.

* * *

Shy Guy walked around with the camera while Acro and Icefox talked to Momo. He approached Mikey's pile which seemed to be getting smaller as her aircraft got bigger.

He watched Mikey build for about fifteen minutes before moving on, camera in tow.

ML appeared to be having a hard time with her build, Shy Guy put his camera down and stood next to her.

Shy Guy made a noise and ML looked at him, "Oh hey there." She smiled. Shy Guy made a confused noise and motioned to her pile.

"I'm thinking…" ML said.

Shy Guy said nothing and then shrugged, he went back and picked up his camera. He said something that could have been interpreted as a good bye in Shy Guy terms, and waved to ML as he walked off. ML waved back and got to work.

Finally he approached Heather who's Aircraft's shell was made but she was having some difficulty putting the body on the shell. He watched her struggle with trying to bend a piece of metal and finally Shy Guy put the camera down and went over to a large chunk of wood, about the size of the piece of metal. Shy Guy got the wood wet and bent it to the shape of her aircraft, then made a noise that could be "Come look."

Heather walked over, "Oh Shy Guy you're brilliant!" Heather said.

Shy Guy blushed and walked back over to his camera, he pointed it at Heather and watched her build for about ten minutes before going back to Acro and Icefox.

"So what do you think about the competition?" Icefox asked laying on a beanbag.

"I think we better keep an eye on Amp and Jacklyn." Acro brushed through her dark purple hair.

"Your new look is gunna take some getting used to." Icefox said.

"Oh well." Acro said distracted. "You saw it that one time."

"I know but I thought it wasn't permanent." Icefox said.

"Well it is."

"Ladies." Dimentio lifted his head off one of the bunk beds, "Shut up." he threw his head back down on his pillow, both girls stuck their tongues out at him.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING CONTESTANTS!" Acro screamed over the intercom, "IT'S GOING TO BE A BIG BIG BIG DAY SO GET UP AND GET READY!" everyone groggily got up and got ready.

Acro, Icefox, Mr. L, Dimentio and Count Bleck stood on their aircraft outside the mansion. The aircraft was about the size of a pirate ship and looked like one too.

Tiredly the competitors lined up by their aircrafts getting them ready and in the air.

Lakister floated in front and held up three fingers, then two, then one.

* * *

**So who do you think is going to win?**

**The final challenge has been chosen and will be between the last two people standing. Details as we get closer to the end.**

**Good luck.**

**And may the odds be ever in your favor-*shot***


End file.
